


Would You Still be Mine?

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of smut in the second chapter, A lot of dirty talk (as usual), A lotta cum lol, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Biting, Dating, Dirty Talk, Father Kags, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Hinata, Kageyama goes into rut literally right as Hinata has a heat, Kind of Depressed!Hinata but not really, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mother Hinata, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, PERFECT FUCKING TIMING, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rimming, Rut, SLIGHT mentions of Tsukiyama, Scared Hinata, Scenting, Smut, Third chapter involves their children, Third chapter is just fluff and smut with no angst, ass eating, first heat, heat - Freeform, pregnant hinata, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Hinata wants Kageyama as his mate, beta or not. He's definitely not.OR Hinata has a heat and alpha!Kags takes care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is already on my Wattpad, however, I haven't been able to write much for the last month so I thought I'd upload this work here until I have time to finish some of the one-shots I am currently working on! Please enjoy this work until I've had time to fulfill some requests as well as upload some other works I've been working on!
> 
> No, I have not edited this yet. I plan to fix typos soon!

"Kageyama..." trailed Hinata shyly, eyes downward, "Even... even if I am a beta... would you still be my--?"

At that moment, Tsukishima rounded the corner. Hinata bit his lip, looking away. Tsukishima smirked.

"Ah, what's this?" he teased, "I've noticed you two off and alone more and more often--"

"It's none of your business," Kageyama snapped at the other alpha, "Aren't you supposed to be with Yamaguchi right now?"

"He's resting..." Tsukki said with a teeny blush on his cheeks. His omega was currently at home for the day, resting from a long week of pure heat. 

Hinata still said nothing. He always got a little uncomfortable when anyone mentioned omegas. He wanted more than ever to be one.

"Leave us alone," snapped Kageyama and Tsukishima snickered.

"My, I didn't mean to offend you, King. I was on my way to Yamaguchi's house, anyway," He gave Hinata an intimidating smirk, "My _omega_."

Hinata looked away, eyes sad. Even though he'd never said it out loud, Tsukki somehow managed to figure out that Hinata desperately wanted to be an omega for one reason only. He watched as the tall blond walked away from them and the pair watched until he was completely out of view.

"What were you saying?" asked Kageyama and Hinata blushed. He cursed Tsukishima for interrupting him when he had been so confident earlier.

"I... I was, um," he gulped, "Kageyama... I... I'm not an omega--"

"I know that."

Hinata bit his lip, "A-And I know that I... I can't give you what an omega can, but..." He looked up at the taller boy with shining eyes, "W-Would you still be my mate?!"

Kageyama widened his eyes, looking down at him in pure shock. Hinata's confidence wavered. The setter simply stared at him and the middle blocker felt incredibly stupid in that moment. Of course Kageyama, the gorgeous alpha, would want nothing to do with a lowly beta. Hinata felt like bursting into tears.

"Hinata..." the alpha said quietly, "... I can't mark you."

"I-I know," the beta answered softly, "But... but I still like you. I like you a lot, Kageyama... I don't want you to be with anybody else." He felt heartbroken in that moment. "I know that's selfish since... since an omega would be much better suited for you, but... I-I just want to be with you. I want you to be mine."

Kageyama looked down at him, eyes softening. He knew that betas were unable to marked and mated, so technically Hinata would never truly be his and he would never truly be Hinata's. The thought made his heart sink.

"I like you, too, Hinata. You know that."

"Yeah..."

"I... I like being with you. Even if we've only been dating a couple of weeks, I'm so happy with you. I... we can never really be mates, though. You know that, right?"

Hinata looked away sadly.

"I already am yours, though," said Kageyama, smiling, "I'm dating you, right?"

"Yes, but you're not... my mate. I want you to be."

"I know," responded Kageyama softly, then he added in a mutter, "I want you to be my mate, too."

"S-So--!" sparked Hinata, "Will you stay with me? I can't have you officially, but... but please let me stay with you, Kageyama! I like you, only you!"

The setter reached a hand up to thumb at the beta's cheek, who blushed softly at the gesture.

"You make it sound like I'm going to break up with you or something," the alpha chuckled gently, "Didn't I say I like being with you? I'm in no rush to end things. I like you."

Hinata smiled, nuzzling his cheek into Kageyama's palm. The two said nothing more, merely studied each other in a silent agreement to always be together.

***

"Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sleepy?"

The setter smiled, eyes remaining closed as he laid his head on his boyfriend's lap. "Yeah."

"Then... then you should go home and go to sleep in your bed, dummy!"

"But I like this spot much better."

Hinata blushed, stroking Kageyama's hair and playing with it as the setter's head remained in his lap.

"Hinata," Kageyama called suddenly. His voice was gentle and wavering, nervous. "There's... something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Kageyama sighed, squeezing his eyes shut a little tighter and biting his lip. "My rut's coming up soon."

Hinata froze, eyes widening. He knew Kageyama was an alpha, but had never even considered his rut. "O-Oh."

The alpha opened his eyes, blinking up at his boyfriend. He didn't know what to say. He and Hinata had never had sex before, and if the middle blocker wasn't ready then he'd be more than willing to wait and handle his rut alone.

"U-Um," Hinata stuttered and Kageyama interrupted him.

"I completely understand if you want to stay away from me next week," Kageyama paused for only a moment, "I-I've handled my ruts by myself for awhile now, right? What's another one?"

"But--!" Hinata said and then stopped. He was more than willing to help Kageyama during his rut, but... he was still a virgin and was scared. Hinata sighed, "Can I... can I think about it a little?"

"Of course," the alpha answered immediately, "I just thought you would want to know."

"Thanks for... mentioning it."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence after that. Hinata continued to play with Kageyama's hair to distract himself, but his mind kept wandering back to the idea of having sex with Kageyama. If he did decide to sleep with him, Hinata knew that their first time would be when the alpha was in his most vulnerable state, and he was scared that maybe the setter would be too rough with him. Kageyama was always careful to be gentle with Hinata even if it was something as simple as kissing, but Hinata had no idea what Kageyama was capable of when he was in his rut.

He'd seen Kageyama go into his rut only once before and they weren't dating then. It was in the middle of practice and Hinata had been the one to trigger his rut. 

He had failed to receive another ball and Kageyama had had enough. He was already on edge since he knew his rut was coming soon, but Hinata's small mistake was enough to push the taller boy over the edge. He began sweating harshly and growling loudly and the smell was astounding. Kageyama nearly went insane from the heat in the room and their captain quickly led him out of the gym after that. Hinata had never seen Kageyama in such a state before.

Kageyama awkwardly went home a little while after that. He understood exactly why Hinata needed time to think about sleeping with him; even he knew how scary he could be during his rut. And he would rather die than ever hurt Hinata, mentally or physically.

As he lay in bed that night, Kageyama thought more about his rut. He wasn't looking forward to it at all, especially since he figured that he'd probably end up holed up in his room by himself for the entire week, forced to hump a pillow during the entire duration of his rut. He sighed, rubbing over his face. He'd done it so many times before. Another rut on his own meant nothing to him.

***

The next morning, Hinata was feeling funny. His forehead felt hot and his back had a constant chill. He called to his mother that morning, announcing to her that he was sick. She understood immediately.

"Mother?" he asked weakly, "Is... is it okay if I call my boyfriend before I take a bath? He'll worry about where I am."

His mother smiled. "Of course, Shouyou. But you should get in the bath as soon as possible, okay? A cold bath might bring down your fever a bit."

"Sure," Hinata said, smiling. He truly loved his mother. 

Still laying down in his bed, Hinata picked up his phone from the bedside table and went to his contacts, finding a very familiar number.

Kageyama picked up almost instantly.

"Are you almost here?" Kageyama asked. He was referring to their school.

"'Yama," said Hinata wearily, "I'm sick. I won't make it to school or practice today."

"What?!" Kageyama asked in disbelief, "What the hell? You never get sick!"

"I know," Hinata said, a heat wave rushing up his back, "I don't know what it is just yet. But I feel really hot."

"Well," sighed Kageyama, "Take a cool bath, then."

"I am," Hinata answered, "I'm getting in as soon as I hang up with you."

Kageyama didn't answer. Hinata gulped.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama."

The taller boy stuttered at first, then answered.

"It's... it's fine," he said, even though he was really disappointed, "Just focus on getting better, okay? Call me when you get out of the bath."

"Won't you be in class?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue. "Text me, then."

"I will."

The two said their goodbye's and Hinata made his way to the bath. He filled it with cold water and stripped down, feeling incredibly hot. He had felt sweat beginning to form at his forehead and back. He got into the bath, feeling better at the cool water on his skin. He stuck his head under, basking in the cold water for a moment before rising back up.

He closed his eyes, thinking about Kageyama. Hinata couldn't explain it, but in that moment he really wanted to see the alpha. He wanted to see his boyfriend; his tall, handsome boyfriend. Kageyama, who's skin was tan and smooth. His eyes, fierce and vibrant, the color blue. His jawline that was so sharp it could cut through paper. Hinata imagined the two of them changing in the club room and blushed at the thought of Kageyama's hot body, toned and muscular. Hinata felt himself sweat at the thought of a naked Kageyama, sweat forming on his back even though he was in cold water.

Suddenly, Hinata felt extremely hot, worse than before. The cold water did not help. He was sweating harshly and panting, eye squeezed shut as he began to shake. He felt a little fearful in that moment. He'd never felt such a sensation of heat before, had never felt chills like this. Was he really that sick? 

Hinata rocked a little, hand flying up to his chest. His nipples were insanely hard and he moaned loudly when he brushed over one. That's when he opened his eyes and looked down.

His dick was standing proudly, hot and hard.

The beta gasped loudly, spreading his legs. He felt something leak out of him as he puckered open his hole, and that's when he saw it.

Slick, rising to the top of the water and settling. Hinata's eyes widened in fear and he screamed.

"Shouyou?!" His mother called in fear and she ran up the stairs. "Shouyou, what's--"

She stopped at the end of the hall. She could smell him. Hinata's scent was stronger than ever, a smell she'd never encountered before. She knew what was happening before she even moved. She ran quickly to the bathroom, opening the door and locking eyes with her son's. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was breathing heavy.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, hand flying up to her mouth. 

"Mom..." Hinata cried, "I... I think I'm an omega."

His mother's hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth. She'd never expected her son to be an omega, for she, herself, was a beta. Hinata's father had been a beta. His grandparents were all betas. Where did this come from?

"Oh, Shouyou," his mother said, "Oh my god."

"What do I do?!" Hinata cried, "I'm scared!"

"L-Let's get you out of the bath, okay?" his mother said, "We'll go to your bedroom and figure out what to do from there." She looked away as Hinata drew himself from the bath after Hinata begged her to look away. He did not want his mother to see what was standing proudly between his legs.

When they made it to his bed, Hinata pulled himself under his covers even though he didn't want to be under them. His entire body was extremely hot and his dick was aching. His hole puckered on its' own and he craved to be filled, filled with a big, thick cock, filled by an _alpha_.

His eyes snapped open.

"'Yama," he whispered. "M-Mom," he begged, "Call Kageyama, please."

"W-What?"

"My boyfriend, remember?" cried Shouyou. He was so hard he couldn't stand it. "He's an alpha, please--"

"Oh, honey," his mother stated, "A-Are you sure? I mean... you've only just presented yourself--"

"He's my mate!" Hinata cried, "Please, he's my mate! I need him, please, mom, please!"

His mother looked frightened. Her natural instincts told her to take care of her son on her own. But she knew that was not what her son needed. So she got the number from her son and left him alone, which was good because Hinata quickly drew his knees apart and began to furiously finger himself, moaning a little at the slight relief of having something inside of him. His eyes squeezed shut, imagining it was his boyfriend. He wanted the other boy incredibly bad.

Meanwhile, his mother entered a daze. The phone was ringing and in that moment she didn't even consider if Kageyama was in the middle of class or not. She was still in shock and couldn't believe she was giving her son up so easily to an alpha she'd only met a few times.

Kageyama didn't answer right away, but when he did he sounded a little angry.

"Who is this?"

"Kageya-yama? This is Shouyou's mother."

Kageyama softened his tone a little but immediately panicked, stopping from where he was walking in the hallway to his next class. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

Hinata's mother didn't answer at first, and Kageyama grew fearful. However, she finally answered,

"He's... he's just gone into heat. He's just presented as an omega."

Kageyama didn't answer. He nearly dropped his phone in shock. " _What?_ "

"I'm not sure what to do," Hinata's mother cried, nearly in tears, "This came out of nowhere--"

Suddenly, Kageyama growled lowly and answered, "I'll leave school now. Can you bring him to my house?"

"Y-Your house--?"

"It's the best place he can feel relaxed," Kageyama explained, "When... when I have m-my ruts, my mom knows just what to do to leave me alone, so... so we'll have privacy and you won't have to worry about him."

"I-I don't know,"

"Please," Kageyama said impatiently. His mind was completely on Hinata. He was already racing out of the school, sprinting home, "He needs me. I know just what to do. Let me take care of him." Kageyama paused then, blinking a few times before smiling widely and adding, "I'm his mate."

***

When Kageyama arrived home, he was glad to find out that his mother was still at work. He texted her and told him of the situation and she agreed to stay with a friend for the rest of the week. Normally when he went into rut, Kageyama's mother wanted nothing to do with it and was always more than willing to leave the house so she didn't have to smell her son's unbearable scent and hear his constant groaning. 

Kageyama tidied up the house a little, pacing back and forth as he waited for Hinata. He was still in shock about the scenario. A part of him thought maybe they'd both mistaken Hinata's heat and he was actually sick, making him still a beta. Kageyama felt his heart drop at the thought of being lied to and finding out that Hinata was still a beta.

He didn't have to worry for very long. 

Kageyama heard a car pull up outside of his house and he sprinted out to the car. Hinata's mother clambered out of the car and that's when it hit him.

Within a second of her opening the door, Kageyama could smell him. His mate.

It was an incredibly good stench. The second he took a big sniff of Hinata's scent, Kageyama felt his entire presence shift. His back suddenly became hot and his cock began to harden and his eyes began to darken with lust. He knew immediately what it was; Hinata's scent had triggered his rut to come early. He darted to the car, Hinata's mother rambling on about how sorry she was. Kageyama hardly listened. He only wanted the small omega in the backseat of the car.

"Don't worry," he said to her, "I'll take good care of him. It's my job... as his alpha."

She snapped her jaw shut, taking a few blinks. She ran around the side of the car, opening the backseat door to reveal her son, who was weakly calling out for his boyfriend. He, too, could smell the extraordinary scent of the alpha that was mere feet from him. He immediately wanted Kageyama inside of him, ass leaking a giant wave of slick. Kageyama edged between Hinata and his mother, reaching inside.

First, he pulled Hinata close and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into Hinata's neck and inhaling a big sniff. He groaned lowly at the scent, trying to be quiet so Hinata's mother would not hear. He was going to absolutely ravish him. 

Kageyama scooped Hinata in his arms like a bride, turning to Hinata's mother and seeing the frightened look in her eyes.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "He'll be fine. Did you bring his phone? I'll have him text you when he can."

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked, "I, um, packed him a bag. H-Here it is."

Kageyama took the bag and tried not to simply lay Hinata on the grass and fuck him right there from the way his tiny boyfriend was wiggling against him, squeaking out his name in his neck. 

Finally, Hinata's mother left and Kageyama could not get inside of his house fast enough. He slammed the door behind him and locked the door, skipping two steps at a time to make it up to his room with Hinata in his arms. 

When they finally made it into Kageyama's room, the boy slammed the door shut.

"Fuck," Kageyama groaned, "You smell so good, Hinata."

"Kageyama," Hinata whined, sniffing in Kageyama's scent, "Kageyama, help, I can't--"

"I've got you," the alpha said softly, "I'm here."

He laid Hinata on the bed and resisted the urge to turn Hinata around and pull down his pants and stick his cock in him immediately. Kageyama groaned at the thought. He was in his rut and Hinata was in heat. His first _ever_ heat. Kageyama took a deep sniff of the air around him, licking his lips at Hinata's scent again. He knew the omega was probably scared, never having experienced a heat before.

"Kageyama, please--" the middle blocker moaned softly.

"Yeah," Kageyama growled, "Fuck." He pulled off all of Hinata's clothes and the smaller boy moaned at the sudden coolness. He pulled his knees up again, spreading them wide and sticking two fingers inside of himself immediately. He moaned out and Kageyama nearly came at the erotic sight. He watched as the omega pumped the fingers in and out of himself quickly. He snapped out of it immediately. This was _his_ omega and, as his alpha, it was _his_ duty to take care of him.

Kageyama reached down and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling his fingers out of him. Hinata whined, squirming.

"I've got you," Kageyama repeated, "I'll take care of you, Hinata."

"'Yama," Hinata whined, "Kageyama, please, _please_ \--"

Kageyama bent down, placing his hands on Hinata's bent thighs and forcing them down further. Hinata whined and Kageyama groaned as another waved of slick pumped itself out of Hinata's tight asshole. He leaned forward, lapping at the slick. Hinata cried out, pulling at the sheets beneath him.

"Kageyama," Hinata gasped, "Ah!"

Kageyama immediately began lapping at him, alpha-mode kicking in. He'd never had an omega in heat in front of him before, but his animalistic instincts immediately kicked in and he seemed to know what to do. His tongue lapped quickly at the slick Hinata produced and he moaned at how good the omega's wetness tasted. Kageyama closed his eyes, poking his tongue inside of Hinata's hole and sucking, wanting more.

The omega shouted out, back arching. He was moaning wildly, tongue lolling out as Kageyama tongue-fucked him. The new muscle that fucked his hole felt insanely good.

"O-Oh!" Hinata squeaked, "Oh god, s-so good!"

"Hm," hummed Kageyama, sucking hard at Hinata's hole. His tongue was licking around wetly inside of him. He wanted more of Hinata's slick in his mouth, wanted to taste the boy so badly. His cock was straining harshly in his pants.

"K-Kageyama! Oh f-fuck!" Hinata cried, cumming. His first orgasm was incredibly good, body spamming out and moving rapidly. Kageyama continued to eat him out as he came, eating up all of the boy's slick. When he popped off of his boyfriend's hole, more slick pulsed out of him and Kageyama groaned at the sight. Hinata was still incredibly hard. 

Kageyama stuck three fingers inside of him immediately, pumping in and out of him fast. He knew Hinata was technically slicked up enough to simply stick his thick cock in him right away, but the boy was probably still nervous about having sex with his boyfriend for the first time, so Kageyama was patient. Even though it went against his rut entirely, Kageyama took his time with Hinata.

"Kag-- _Tobio_ , so good!" Kageyama groaned at the use of his given name. He continued to pump his fingers inside of the boy harshly.

"I'll make you feel so good, Shouyou," breathed Kageyama, "Shit, my big cock is going to feel so good inside you, baby."

"Y-Yeah," moaned Hinata, "Put it in me, Tobio, please!"

Kageyama licked his lips, growling. He wanted nothing more than to replace his fingers with the heavy heat that hung between his legs, but he told himself to calm down, to wait.

"I-I wanna make sure you're ready," growled Kageyama, "Don't wanna hurt you."

"O-Oh, 'Yama!" cried Hinata as he felt more slick push out of his ass. His body was already heavy with sweat and his cock was in incredible pain and he wanted Kageyama to fuck him hard. 

"Do my fingers feel good?" Kageyama asked, "Is it okay?"

"I-It's good, Tobio," whimpered Hinata, "F-Feels good."

"Are you scared?" Kageyama asked quietly. Hinata moaned.

"N-No," he looked between his spread legs down at his boyfriend, "You're making me f-feel so good, Tobio." He threw his head back, whimpering, "P-Please, 'Yama, I can't take it. Fuck me, please."

The alpha inside of him took over again and Kageyama growled loudly. He stood up and ripped his shirt off and his omega moaned at the sight of his heavy pecs. He threw his pants off and moaned as he rubbed over his throbbing cock a little, finally released from the heavy confinements. Hinata moaned and spread his legs incredibly wider, hole puckering.

He was so, _so_ close to being inside of Hinata's tight heat, mere inches from the boy's slicked up hole, but Kageyama forced himself to pause, pumping his cock.

"H-Hinata," Kageyama panted, "Are... are you sure you want this? You want me?"

"Yes, oh god--"

Kageyama said wearily, "Hinata, listen. I know you... you want me now, but please think for a second. If... the second I'm inside of you, I won't stop. I'll keep going until I knot and then I'll bite you. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Hinata was breathing heavy as he reached forward for his alpha. Kageyama leaned over him and Hinata leaned up and kissed him. Kageyama moaned, pressing hard into the boy, mouth hot and heavy. He grasped Hinata's cheek and licked into his mouth, tasting him. Hinata moaned, eyes squeezing shut as Kageyama explored his mouth. When the two pulled away, Hinata gasped.

"I-I want you, Tobio," he answered reassuringly, "If y-you won't be my mate, then I don't want one at all."

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, growling once again.

"Fuck, Shouyou," he snapped, standing up tall again. "Then... then here I go." He bent his knees, dragging Hinata by the hips to the edge of the bed, leveling his cock with Hinata's hole. He licked his lips, stopping when his tip hit Hinata's slicked up hole. He panted a few times, allowing his brain to wrap around the situation. He was about to fuck Hinata, his soon-to-be omega, his mate for _life_.

Kageyama groaned, thrusting all the way inside of Hinata. The two moaned out loudly when they joined, throwing both of their heads back in unison. Kageyama immediately went to fuck Hinata hard, but a small voice in the back of his head told him to wait for Hinata to adjust, and so he did. It took everything he had not to immediately ravish the boy, instead looking down at him in the meantime. It was a big mistake.

There Hinata was, spread out and open for him. The boy's knees were extremely spread and one of his hands was resting on his belly, the other clenched in a fist up by his head. He was sweating and breathing heavily, mouth open, lewd. His eyes were hazy and wet, hair tangled.

"Tobio," he whispered, "Please," and that was it.

Kageyama gripped harder onto Hinata's hips, pulling out of his boyfriend's heat and thrusting back inside. The two moaned loudly again and Kageyama couldn't hold back any longer. He began pounding wildly into the boy underneath him, groaning loudly at the wonderful, tight heat.

Hinata was gasping and crying out underneath him, feeling incredible relief as his hole was finally filled. Kageyama's cock was a lot bigger than expected, but it felt insanely good. His tongue lolled out again and his lips twitched open wide at the wonderful sensation of being fucked for the first time.

Kageyama continued to thrust harshly inside the boy, nails digging into Hinata's hips and thighs. The smell of Hinata with the mix of his tight hole drove him crazy.

"Fuck," Kageyama cursed, "Oh shit, you feel so fucking good."

"Y-Yeah--f-fuck me, Tobio--"

"Shit, you're even better than I ever imagined," Tobio gasped, leaning over Hinata until they were chest to chest, his hips never stopping their incredibly fast pace. Hinata wrapped his legs and arms around his boyfriend, moaning loudly into his ear as Kageyama fucked him.

"Y-You're so big, T-Tobio," Hinata whined.

"Yeah? You like my big cock?" Kageyama groaned, "S-Shit, you're amazing, your hole is so fucking tight--"

Kageyama changed his angle, thrusting wildly. His cock pounded harshly inside of him, balls slapping against Hinata's ass. He'd never experienced a more amazing feeling, loving the tightness of his boyfriend. He was craving cumming inside of Hinata, knotting inside of him and marking him as his mate. He groaned at the thought, pounding faster inside of the small omega. Hinata cried out, clawing at his boyfriend's hair. Kageyama suddenly pulled away, flipping the small boy over without pulling out of him. He got onto the bed with Hinata, settling the boy down until he was face first in the bed, ass high in the air. He gripped Hinata's hips again and began fucking into him harshly at an astounding pace.

"Yes, yes!" Hinata cried, fists grabbing at the sheets. Kageyama panted hard, slapping once at Hinata's ass as he fucked into him. His cock was constantly being squeezed and the pleasure was amazing. "There, right there!"

"Does it feel good there, baby? Is my cock good inside you?"

"Yeah, yeah, so fucking good!"

"Mm, your tight ass is sucking me in."

"Fuck me, fuck me--!"

Kageyama spread Hinata's legs wider, fucking even deeper inside of him. Hinata whined, mewling. The pleasure was extremely intense; he'd never felt anything like it before. He wanted more, wanted Kageyama's knot deep inside of him. He wished his boyfriend would never pull out.

"G-God," Hinata cried, "I-I wanna cum--"

"Wait for me," Kageyama demanded, "Wait for my knot."

"B-Baby, p-please--" whimpered Hinata and Kageyama began to fuck even harder into his boyfriend, growling.

"I said, wait for me," he snapped, "Be a good little omega, baby, and wait for my knot."

Hinata cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the pleasure. Kageyama leaned forward and gripped at Hinata's hair, pounding deeper into the omega's tight, warm hole.

"S-Shit," he muttered when he felt the base of his cock swell. He knew he was close, knew he would knot soon. Hinata must've felt it, too, because he was suddenly screaming out,

"Yes, yes, knot me, fuck!"

"Y-You want my knot, babe?"

"Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck, cum inside me, please, I need your knot--"

"Shit, Shouyou. Fuck, I'm gonna knot so deep inside you."

"Y-Yes, fuck me, fuck me, Tobio, shove your knot deep inside me--"

Kageyama groaned, feeling his blood boil with intense heat and his cock swell heavily. His knot was rising and he began slamming deeper inside of the boy, knowing he was insanely close to cumming.

"Fuck, cum for me, baby, cum--"

Hinata cried out immediately, cumming harshly for a second time. 

"T-Tobio, cum inside me," Hinata begged, "Kage... _alpha_ , knot me, please." 

Hinata's words and intense scent sent Kageyama over the edge, and he threw himself over the boy's back, slamming his hips in for a final time as he shoved his knot deep inside of Hinata. At that exact moment, he leaned over Hinata and used both of his hands to tilt Hinata's head to the side and grab at his shoulder, biting harshly and deeply into the omega's skin. Hinata whined out, screwing his eyes shut as Kageyama marked him as his, licking over the new mark.

The two of them shuddered, turning on their sides. Hinata reached back when they were settled, feeling the spot where the two of them were joined. Kageyama groaned, pumping more hot cum inside of the boy. Hinata whimpered.

"Y-You're knotted inside me," he stated. Kageyama kissed his neck, embracing him and pulling him closer.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, sniffing at his neck.

The two sat in silence for a moment, feeling each other as they waited for Kageyama's knot to lessen inside of him and swell down, simply breathing in the air.

"You're my mate," Hinata said, astonished and Kageyama chuckled.

"Yeah," he said dreamily, "I am."

Hinata grinned, closing his eyes sleepily. "I'm so happy."

Kageyama didn't answer but Hinata could feel him smirking against his skin. The two sat in a comfortable silence, feeling incredibly tired.

"T-Tobio?"

"Mm?"

Hinata bit his lip. "I... I love you."

Kageyama blinked, eyes widening. Then, he smiled. "I love you, too, my omega."

The smaller boy blushed, grinning before snuggling closer to Kageyama, allowing his breathing to steady as he finally came down from his high, allowing sleep to overcome him as Kageyama's knot continued to pump inside of him.


	2. Would You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thought was Hinata’s one true fear. He loved Kageyama more than anything else, and the thought of losing him was too much. Hinata felt his stomach churn again and his heart rate pick up. He wanted to throw up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to this work is dedicated to @voltagesss for giving me the idea for a second chapter! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy!

Hinata turned over on his side, feeling hot. The heat of the air in the bedroom made him feel sticky and caused him to stir and awaken. He groaned and turned to the side to see his mate still sound asleep beside him. The ginger could not help but smile a little at the sight of him alone and he instinctively rose a hand to feel over the permanent mark that bound them together. Even though his skin had long since healed and Kageyama’s teeth marks were long faded, Hinata always could make out each little indent of the other man’s teeth.

The smaller man crept slightly closer to his mate, running a hand up and down his side gently before leaning over his back to place a sweet peck on his cheek. Kageyama stirred a little, but not much. He was a very heavy sleeper.

Hinata smiled and nuzzled himself into his back instead, sniffing in his intoxicating scent. Kageyama was warm like he was but in that moment Hinata didn’t care that he was nearly suffocating from the heat. He wanted to cuddle with his alpha.

As he closed his eyes and attempted to allow sleep to wash over him once again, Hinata’s mind filled with the events that would transpire the next week. It was near time for his heat again (something that he learned to enjoy while Kageyama was by his side) and he knew it would be an exhausting week. However, something else would also be taking place next week; something that hadn’t happened in nearly five years.

Hinata’s heat and his partner’s rut would coincide, something that had not taken place since Hinata had first presented himself. And Hinata had become very educated on the arts of mating, knew that they’d have to be extremely careful the next week because heats and ruts that coincided meant that it’d be very, very easy for Hinata to become pregnant.

The omega sighed a little and felt for a band around a finger on his left hand. He closed his eyes. He and the sleeping man beside him were still practically newlyweds and still very, very young. Were they even ready for children? Hinata had spent a lot of time thinking about the week to come with this fact in his brain but Kageyama had not mentioned anything about children to his mate. Did that mean he did not want children? Even though he knew that the reason for an omegas existence was to breed?

Hinata shook the thought. Of course Kageyama would want children eventually, whether he said it or not. It was an alpha’s main instinct to fill their omegas with lots of their seed. But the more Hinata took time to think about it, the more he realized that no, Kageyama had /really/ never spoken about children. With that thought on the mind, Hinata began to grow a little fearful.

What if Kageyama never wanted children? What if this were true and Hinata somehow found himself pregnant? He’d have to double his dosage of suppressants next week since he would be in a very vulnerable state, but even then, what if the two left their rut and heat to find a nasty surprise of Hinata being filled with Kageyama’s child?

Hinata flipped over again, feeling nauseous. In that moment, he didn’t even want to look at his mate, head filled with endless questions of ‘what if he got pregnant’ or ‘what if Kageyama was mad if he did end up with child’ or ‘what if Kageyama abandoned him if he got pregnant?’

Hinata flipped over on his back and rubbed his hands over his face. The thought of Kageyama leaving him made his stomach ache. He knew that Kageyama would not abandon him but… did he /really/ know that? It wasn’t uncommon for an alpha to abandon their mate, marked and unable to ever be bonded again. Hinata felt tears prickle his eyes. He tossed onto his side again, facing away from Kageyama. He suddenly felt very upset with him even though he knew Kageyama didn’t even say anything.

Hinata then squeezed his eyes shut, stomach churning. He sat up very quickly then and ran to the bathroom. He did not even bother to turn the light on, knew he’d be too late and threw himself over the toilet and let out a terrible burp as his stomach drained.

He leaned his head on the side of the toilet seat and panted. His mind continued to swirl, and he threw up a second time, grateful that it was dark, and he could not see the murky bile and chunks of food he’d eaten the night before swimming in the water below. Hinata groaned at the thought and flushed the toilet, grabbing some tissue and wiping his mouth before resting an arm on the seat of the toilet and leaning his head on top of that.

He did not notice until the light was being flickered on and blinding him, but Kageyama was standing in the bathroom with him. His tall, strong alpha that was currently lurking in the doorway, hand still raised from when he’d turned on the light switch. Hinata swallowed and shuddered, turning his head back down to stare into the toilet bowl in shame.

“Sorry,” he hiccupped, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kageyama entered the bathroom further and immediately sat down next to Hinata.

“No,” Hinata protested and he let out another soft burp, “Go back to bed. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Are you kidding?” Kageyama finally answered, and he said it softly to him, like there were other people besides the two of them sleeping in the house and he was trying to be quiet. “I’m not about to leave you here to handle this by yourself.”

Hinata looked at him wearily. He turned away again when he felt something churn in his stomach. “It’s disgusting,” he threw out quickly before he was vomiting violently again. Kageyama began to rub his back soothingly and said nothing. Hinata hiccupped again and spat into the smelly waters beneath him, mouth tasting bile and gross. “Tobio,” Hinata cried silently, “Please don’t look at me.”

Kageyama leaned in a bit closer to him, kissing the back of his sweaty neck. “Why not?” he asked, “You’re beautiful.”

“The hell I am!” Hinata burped out, “I’m blowing chunks!”

“I think you’re pretty no matter what,” said Kageyama flatly, “And it’s my job to take care of you. What’s happening? Did you eat something bad?”

Hinata gulped, clenching his tummy. Kageyama used the hand that wasn’t rubbing his back to rub over his aching stomach.

“I don’t know,” Hinata lied. He knew that everything that he was throwing up was his stress. “Maybe I ate too many rice balls yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Tobio laughed, “You ate, like, twelve.”

“It wasn’t that many!” Hinata tried, but the argument only made his stomach churn again. He felt bile bubbling in his throat again.

“Well,” Kageyama sighed, “Throw it all up. I’ll grab you some medicine from the cabinet.” Kageyama did just that, bending away from his husband on the floor to check the cabinet under their sink. “Do we, er, have anything for stomachaches?”

“Move, I’ll get it,” Hinata ordered but he made no move to leave the toilet bowl.

“Ah, found it!” Kageyama said triumphantly, “I’ll be right back.” Hinata let out more fluids as his husband walked out of the bathroom. Hinata flushed for a final time, feeling empty and hot. There was sweat and tears trailing down his face from gagging so much.

Kageyama returned with a glass of water and began to pour some disgusting pink fluids into a medicine cup. Hinata stood up and drank the medicine before immediately chugging some water.

“Slower, honey,” Tobio scolded, “If you drink too fast then you’ll just upset your stomach again.”

Hinata obeyed and took a few more sips before wiping his chin. “Go lay down,” Kageyama told him, “I’ll be in in a minute.” The omega grudged back into the bedroom and laid down. He’d suddenly felt a chill and immediately wanted under the covers. When Kageyama returned, he had a washcloth and the glass of water in his hands. He began dabbing at the sweat on his husband’s neck and hairline.

“Your shirt is soaking wet,” noted Tobio and Shouyou groaned.

“That’s because it’s fucking hot,” he answered and kicked the covers off again. Kageyama lifted the shirt over his husband’s head. Hinata shuddered and pulled the covers back over himself.

The next moment flew by and Kageyama was taking off his own shirt and crawling under the covers alongside his mate. He instinctively drew his other half closer and Hinata’s heart picked up its’ pace when he realized that the two of them were half nude. Kageyama’s cool skin felt so good against his own.

They shifted until Hinata’s face was buried in his mate’s bare chest. Hinata took a deep breath of his mate and immediately began to calm down. He felt his mark prickle and then, without even thinking, Hinata was making his request.

“Tobio,” he murmured and tilted his head to expose his mark, “Sniff me.”

Hinata felt his chest vibrate as the alpha purred and immediately fulfilled his request, sticking his nose deep into Hinata’s neck and sniffing him with his eyes closed. Hinata groaned. The other man shifted until their necks were rubbing together and began to scent his omega.

The smaller man fell asleep just like that, stomach no longer queasy and doubts forgotten for the night as his alpha held him in his arms, moving their skin together and marking Hinata with his scent.

***

“You’re looking better,” Kageyama noted with a smile the next morning and he was right; Hinata had almost completely forgotten that he had been sick mere hours ago.

“Yeah!” Hinata giggled and then began stirring the mixture in his bowl that he was holding faster. The sun was shining bright in their kitchen as Kageyama began to make a cup of coffee.

“What’re you making?” asked Tobio as he felt around in the upper cabinets for a mug.

“Pancakes!” Hinata grinned, “I haven’t made them in a long, long time.” Kageyama hummed and poured a glass of milk to go with his hot, steaming cup of coffee. He sat down at their kitchen table and flicked on the TV that sat on a ledge in their kitchen. Kageyama had bought two TV’s, one for their living room and the other for the kitchen so that he could watch the news in the mornings while he ate.

Hinata poured some pancake batter into a pan and then set the bowl down before turning to Kageyama and asking if he also wanted an omelet.

“I bought eggs yesterday,” Hinata explained although he supposed he was just trying to make conversation when he mentioned this.

As Hinata began to scramble eggs in a bowl and flip over his pancakes, he turned his head to observe his sleepy mate. He noted that he had light circles under his eyes and felt a little guilty at knowing that he was probably the reason for Kageyama’s lack of sleep. Hinata bit his lip and began plating the pancakes, putting butter on top and grabbing silverware and syrup. He walked over to his husband and set the food in front of him. Kageyama murmured his thanks and picked up the fork. Hinata bit his lip.

Standing beside his husband, Hinata suddenly grabbed his shoulders gently from behind and leaned over him, tilting his head to the side so he could place a quick kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. The alpha was a little surprise by the gesture, especially when Hinata wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled their cheeks together.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and Hinata scoffed.

“Am I not allowed to be affectionate this early in the morning?”

“It’s not that,” muttered Kageyama, “You’re just… really perky this morning.”

Hinata smiled. “Because you make me happy.”

The alpha stuttered a little and it made Hinata grin wider. “Thanks for taking care of me last night, too,” Hinata answered. Kageyama turned his head and placed a kiss on Hinata’s lips.

“Don’t thank me. Like I said, it’s my job.”

Hinata gave him another kiss on the side of his head before he released him and went back to where he was frying up an omelet. He flipped it and folded it and then placed it on a separate plate before heading back to Kageyama, setting it beside him.

“Do you want more pancakes?”

“Mmph,” said Kageyama with a full mouth and Hinata giggled sweetly, feeling like a housewife.

As the day progressed, Hinata began to feel more and more nervous. He was feeling alright when the day had started, but he quickly realized that he could not stop worrying about his upcoming heat. He wanted desperately to talk to his husband about the entire situation that shook him so terribly, but he didn’t want Kageyama to laugh at him or tell him something terrible, like how he had never wanted children and would leave Hinata if he did.

This thought was Hinata’s one true fear. He loved Kageyama more than anything else, and the thought of losing him was too much. Hinata felt his stomach churn again and his heart rate pick up. He wanted to throw up again.

This time, Kageyama was awake and alert and noticed his partner acting funny.

“What’s wrong?” he asked his mate, “Is it your stomach again?”

“Yeah,” answered Hinata truthfully, “I’m feeling sick…”

Kageyama bit his lip. “Strange… you were feeling alright up until now. Maybe we should take you to the doctor.”

“No,” Hinata shook his head, “I’m sure I just ate something bad.”

“Shouyou—”

“I’m fine,” snapped Hinata a little more firmly, and then he was adding, “I’m sorry, ‘Yama.” Then he swallowed, “Truthfully… I’m a little worried about… next week.”

“Next week?”

Hinata sighed and began walking to the bathroom. He wanted to be by the toilet in case he threw up. His alpha followed him.

“Um, well… my heat’s next week… and so is your rut.”

The black-haired man stood in the doorway and stared at Hinata’s back, watching as the other man stood facing away from him and was staring at his feet.

“I know that,” muttered Kageyama, “Could it be… you’re worried since that hasn’t happened since we bonded?”

Hinata did not want to admit the truth. He didn’t want to hear his evil thoughts confirmed, didn’t want Kageyama to tell him he didn’t want kids and that he didn’t want Hinata if the other man wanted children.

Hinata felt tears prickle his eyes, and so he lied, “Yes. Yes, that’s it.”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and asked suspiciously, “Why’re you worrying about that? It’s supposed to feel amazing when we’re both in that state.” Kageyama looked away. “Are you… afraid I’ll hurt you?”

The omega squeezed his eyes shut. “Um… n-no. No, I trust you. I don’t know, I guess I’m just a little stressed. Neither of us will really have any control of what we do since… well, you know.”

“I’ll never hurt you—”

“I know!” Hinata sighed, exasperated, “I know you won’t. I don’t know, I can’t help how I feel.”

Kageyama stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you.”

Hinata closed his eyes and rested his hands on top of the arms that held him. “I love you, too.”

“And you know that I won’t hurt you, not in a million years.”

“…Yeah.”

“So… don’t worry, baby. You’re precious to me. I know you’re scared that neither of us will be able to control ourselves, but you’re not giving us enough credit.” He squeezed him tighter, “If… if you get… if you’re scared of me, then you have to tell me. I… don’t know what I’d do if I lost you because you feared me.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Hinata answered immediately, “Of course I’m not, stupid.”

“Then why are you stressed about next week?!” asked Kageyama aggressively, “You’re not making any sense!”

“Just forget it.”

“I’m not going to just forget it! What if I do something next week that scares you away?”

“I’m not stressed anymore,” lied Hinata, “I’m fine, really. Talking about this with you made me feel better, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

Kageyama looked down at him sternly, eyebrows furrowed. Hinata stepped a little closer to him, grabbing onto his bicep with one hand and placing a hand on his chest with the other.

“I’m alright, honey. Really.”

The alpha was not at all convinced, but he bent down and kissed Hinata once before letting him leave the bathroom, anyway. Hinata still felt like he needed to throw up, but he wasn’t lying when he said that talking to Kageyama made him feel a little better. Kageyama followed him as the omega went up to their bedroom and began getting ready for bed. They both brushed their teeth and changed out of their day clothes into their pajamas. Kageyama, again, did not wear a shirt as he went to bed and Hinata decided to follow suit. Cuddling with the alpha half-naked the night before made him calm and he honestly needed his heart rate to slow.

Kageyama wasn’t half-asleep like he had been when he cradled Hinata the night before, and this time he could feel the little omega’s heartbeat quick against his abs as held him close. He didn’t say anything, however. He decided to simply calm that stressed heart with his body alone and licked once over Hinata’s neck, right over his mark, to help him calm down. Hinata shuttered and felt his dick give a careful twitch.

“Don’t,” he murmured into Kageyama’s neck, “Or you’re going to accidentally kickstart my heat.” Kageyama chuckled a little into him and Hinata smiled.

“You okay?” Kageyama asked tentatively and Hinata nodded.

“Yeah,” he answered verbally.

“Your heart rate is going…” Kageyama trailed off. He could feel Hinata calming down, but he still wanted to talk to his mate just in case he was still worrying about work.

“Mm,” hummed Hinata, feeling sleepy, “Just hold me. Please.”

Kageyama closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around his omega. He kissed the top of his head once and carefully scratched his fingers through Hinata’s orange hair.

“Night, Shouyou.”

Hinata smiled again and nuzzled his nose into Kageyama’s neck, taking a long whiff of his mate. “Good night, Tobio.”

***

Kageyama let out a heavy grunt and Hinata screamed, tossing his head back. Kageyama scooped him up in his arms and turned them around so that Hinata was lying on top of him, sweaty and heavy from seemingly endless sex.

Hinata winced a little as another wave of cum popped out of Kageyama’s knot, which was currently buried deep inside of him. Kageyama groaned.

The two panted heavily until they eventually came down from their highs. Kageyama was running a hand up and down Hinata’s back soothingly as they waited for his knot to go down. The two of them said nothing for a little while.

They were currently on the fourth day of their coinciding rut and heat. Kageyama was right; it was utterly amazing.

“How you doing?” Kageyama asked. The whole week, when he wasn’t buried deep inside of Hinata or in moments just like this, when they were both a little sober as they waited for another round of sex, Kageyama always asked how Hinata was feeling. Ever since they’d had that discussion about Hinata maybe being afraid of him when they had sex, he felt uneasy about sleeping with him. His greatest fear was scaring Hinata away because he was too rough.

And Hinata knew this. Every time Kageyama asked him this question, he’d do something like hold him tighter or nuzzle into his neck and tell him he was okay. In this case, he leaned up a bit and placed a soft kiss on his alpha’s lips and smiled as he said, “I’m alright.” When Kageyama bit his lip uncertainly, Hinata added, “You’re making me feel so good, ‘Yama.”

Kageyama felt another wave of cum drip out of his cock. “Yeah?”

Hinata whimpered. “Y-Yeah… calm down, baby.” There was only so much cum and slick he could stand inside of his hole.

“Sorry,” Kageyama apologized and Hinata pecked his lips again before settling back comfortably on his chest. Kageyama held him again and kissed his hair and ears as they waited.

Finally, when his knot was no longer swollen and he was able to pull out, Tobio felt some of his cum and Hinata’s slick fall out of Hinata’s hole back onto his dick and Kageyama groaned. He was already feeling himself hardening up again, ready for more.

Hinata was in the same position. He felt his cock spark to life, but he wearily told Kageyama, “W-Wait… almost time for me to take my suppressant again.”

“Fuck it,” barked Kageyama, red and swollen against Hinata’s asshole, “Come on, one more.”

Hinata whined and felt slick fall out of his ass. He was exhausted, beyond exhausted, but his heat made him beg for more. He was suddenly feeling even more hot as his cock stood proudly against Kageyama’s stomach. Once again, he was craved being filled.

“’Y-Yama,” he whined and Kageyama did not waste any time. He immediately stuck his cock back into Hinata’s hole again and fucked up into it. Hinata moaned loudly, beginning to drool.

“Fuck,” Kageyama growled and then his vision began to blur again and suddenly he was fucking hard back up into Hinata, holding the omega up as he fucked him. Hinata was screaming out, throwing his head back and enjoying the feeling of being continuously entered.

“Ah!” he cried, “Yes! T-There!”

“Already?” growled Kageyama, “Did I already find your spot, baby? Right there?”

“Y-Yeah!” screamed Hinata, “Oh god, don’t stop!”

Kageyama picked up the pace, gripping onto Hinata’s body as he fucked harshly back up into him. Hinata was squealing the entire time, and finally he found a little strength to sit up completely on his husband’s lap and begin grinding back down onto him.

“Fuck,” Kageyama groaned and he threw his head back and gripped hard onto Hinata’s hips. His mind was only focusing on filling Hinata’s slicked open hole and working on fucking deep inside him.

“G-Good?” Hinata asked because that’s all he could manage to get out at the moment. He and his husband loved talking to each other in the filthiest of ways when they had sex, but he was so fucked out from the last four days that he couldn’t get much out. It felt crazily good to have him deep inside, and even better to know that he was getting the ultimate pleasure since his husband was in his rut.

“Hell yeah,” the alpha responded, “Oh fuck. Your hole is so fucking good.”

“Mm!” Hinata moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. They must’ve been fucking for only two minutes, but Hinata already felt the heat in his belly pool with his urge to cum. They’d been having sex so frequently that week that with every orgasm he had, they got a little bit quicker. A few more rounds and he’d no doubt be coming in seconds.

“S-Shit, already?” groaned Kageyama, sensing his mate’s orgasm approaching, “Fucking cum, Shou, shit.”

Hinata whimpered and, with his husband’s words, felt himself cum hard across Tobio’s chest. He screamed out, moaning and throwing his head back in pleasure. Tobio continued to fuck up into him for a moment before pulling out and flipping them around. He turned Hinata onto his stomach and lifted his ass a little until he was on his knees. Making haste, he shoved himself back inside of his omega and then immediately began to fuck into him hard.

Hinata, who had never come down from his previous orgasm or even softened, was still very hard and began to whine heavily again and squirm as Kageyama fucked him.

“God, yes,” he said through gritted teeth as he gripped Hinata’s hips and tossed his head back and let out a loud groan. He was focused on his knot, wanted to fill Hinata with his seed and then fuck him again right after.

“Uh, uh,” Hinata groaned, “Shit, c’mon, baby, give it to me hard—”

“Yeah?” said Kageyama, crazed, and then he was leaning down and pushing Hinata fully into the mattress, laying down and leaning his weight entirely on the boy beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s chest and bit at his ear lobe as he pounded furiously into him, the sounds of slapping so heavy in the room that it could be heard from outdoors. Hinata was full-on screaming, biting the sheets and closing his eyes tight. Kageyama had never fucked him like that before.

The taller boy was panting and grunting heavy in his ear, working his hips so hard against Hinata’s that it would be no surprise if the smaller male had bruises after that round of sex. Hinata was fidgeting around him, squealing and whining and grasping at nothing, hole puckering around the heavy cock forced deep down inside him.

“Shit, like this?” Kageyama whispered in his ear, “Just like this?”

“Oh, fuck!” Hinata screamed, “Yes, yes, like that!” His cock was rubbing and grinding forcefully into the mattress beneath him. It creaked and groaned harshly beneath them as Kageyama pounded his cock inside of him. “Mm, gonna come again.”

The both of them felt Kageyama’s knot beginning swell. He, too, was getting used to cumming quicker and quicker as the days progressed. He bit down hard onto Hinata’s shoulder and slapped inside even faster. Hinata whined and cried out.

“Cum on my knot,” Kageyama demanded, “Wait for me and cum on my knot.”

“Oh shit, oh fuck—”

“Fuck, I’m almost there—” Kageyama announced and with another harsh pound deep inside of his smaller husband, Kageyama shoved his knot inside of him again just as Hinata came into the sheets, crying out and feeling a shudder rise up his spine.

Kageyama fell sideways and took his husband with him. The two were panting, choking out for air. Hinata was still moaning as he felt Kageyama’s hot cum splash deep into his hole.

Kageyama’s vision began to clear again and he felt himself being brought back down to earth. His heart beat sped up a little as he asked again, “Are you okay?”

“Mm, fine,” Hinata replied, “More than fine, actually. That was good.”

“And quick,” Kageyama grinned, “Fuck, I wonder how much longer this is going to last.”

“Why?” teased Hinata, “Tired of me already?”

Kageyama nipped at his shoulder. “No way. You’re amazing.”

Hinata hummed and closed his eyes, exhausted. He reached back and softly felt around the place where they were connected. Kageyama hummed as he drew his hand away.

“God, you’re really deep in there,” Hinata moaned. Kageyama felt his ears twitch at the lovely sound.

“Yeah…” he agreed. He kissed at Hinata’s shoulder, running his lips over the sweaty skin.

“I really have to take my pill,” Hinata said and Kageyama kissed at him again.

“I know. Wait until I swell down and then we can try to take a shower and everything. Maybe I’ll even have time to change the sheets.”

They did not have time to change the sheets. They took a shower after Kageyama swelled down, but the sight of Hinata cleaning out his asshole and the pleasure that Hinata was giving himself as he cleaned up was too much and they ended up having sex right there, on the floor of the shower. And then, as they began changing the sheets together, another wave of slick ran out of Hinata’s ass and Kageyama bent him over the bed and fucked him hard there, too.

It wasn’t until the next day that they finally felt their heat and rut begin to pass. They were in the kitchen, attempting to have dinner together since they hadn’t eaten properly in five days, when Kageyama suddenly stood up and, with one wave of his arm, knocked both of their plates off the table and slammed Hinata down onto the kitchen table, pulled down his pants and had his way with him again, for a final time.

As they panted heavily and Kageyama felt himself sober up completely, he picked up his very sore and very tired husband and laid him down gently on the couch. He ran upstairs and removed the rest of their sweaty, cum-stained sheets and applied fresh ones. When the bed was made, he ran back down to his mate and carried him up to the bed where the two of them curled up and took a very long, very much needed nap, the two of them completely spent.

***

Three weeks after they’d had their rough week of sex, Kageyama and Hinata had slowly slipped back into their normal routines and Hinata had almost completely forgotten about how he was worried about being pregnant. He didn’t know how long it took to start showing symptoms of it, but he decided to trust in his suppressants and forgot about the whole ordeal, even forgot that he’d still not discussed children with Kageyama.

So, one afternoon as he was vacuuming the house and trying to decide what he should make for dinner while Kageyama was at work, he was more than shocked to suddenly start feeling ill. His stomach was cramping worse than it ever had and he suddenly became fatigued. His head slowly began to pound at the sound of the vacuum and he quickly put it away, leaving the carpet unfinished. Hinata sat on the couch and rubbed at his temples. He felt like he had to throw up, but knew that he wouldn’t.

He thought back throughout the day and decided that maybe he hadn’t eaten enough for breakfast. He often got a headache and started feeling weary when he hadn’t eaten enough that day, so he headed for the kitchen to get a snack. Hinata made his way back to the living room and sat down on the couch again, sipping at a water and eating pieces of the snack he’d gotten. He didn’t want to eat too much since he was about to make dinner, anyway.

But eating made him feel no better. He felt sweaty and hot. For a moment he thought he might miraculously be having another heat, but Hinata knew that wasn’t the case as he started feeling nauseous. He set his food aside and groaned, head pounding.

He did everything he could think of to feel better, took pills to put an end to his headache and drank plenty of water and even took a very, very small nap, but not a lot helped.

And, deciding to finally acknowledge it, Hinata recognized that he was sick.

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and began dialing his husband’s phone number. Hinata hadn’t even considered that maybe his mate was in a meeting or busy with work, and when he realized what he was doing he hung up as the phone continued to ring. He didn’t want to bother Kageyama if he was busy.

However, not more than five minutes later, his phone began to buzz with an incoming call from the other man. Hinata wearily picked up.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hey, what’s up? Sorry I didn’t pick up right away, some idiot employee of mine screwed up some plans.”

Hinata smiled. “Don’t be too hard on your workers, babe.”

“Oh, whatever,” Kageyama muttered, “If they’d just do the work right the first time… anyway, why’d you call?”

The omega frowned. “Um, I feel kind of silly having called you about it since I’ll see you soon, but… um, I’m feeling a little ill and I… just wanted to talk to you.”

“Ill?” questioned Tobio, “How so?”

“My head hurts and I’m feeling kind of weak. My stomach hurts, too.”

Kageyama didn’t answer. Hinata thought he might’ve hung up. “Tobio?”

“I’m thinking,” he said, “I’m trying to figure out what might’ve suddenly made you feel sick.” He heard Kageyama shift. “You’re not still stressed about something, are you?”

“No,” Shouyou replied honestly, “This came kind of out of nowhere.”

“Well, maybe you’ve caught a bug or something from the grocery store,” Kageyama said and Hinata accepted the response. “Anyway, just try to get some sleep. That might be it, too. Maybe you’re not sleeping enough.”

“I guess…”

“Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?”

“… if you want.”

Kageyama snorted. “That’s a ‘yes.’”

Hinata smiled softly, “If you’re feeling up to it, ‘Yama. You don’t have to.” His head suddenly started throbbing again.

“Try to—hang on one second… Dammit, no! I’ve already told you four times now, you have to remember to—” Hinata tuned out his husband talking to one of his employee’s. The sound of Kageyama yelling at someone else made his headache even more, but he waited patiently until his husband was done talking to his subordinate to say to Hinata, “Sorry about that. Anyway, just drink a lot of water and try to rest for now, sweetheart.”

“Are you saying that to me or to your employee?” Hinata teased and he could practically hear Kageyama rolling his eyes.

“Very funny. I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah,” Hinata swallowed, “Sorry for interrupting. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“It’s fine. I needed to distraction.”

Hinata smiled. “Bye, Tobio.”

Kageyama said his farewell and as soon as he hung up the phone, Hinata began to make his way upstairs with his water bottle, ready for a nice, long nap.

***

Hinata’s illness did not go away. Four days ago had it started and it still haunted him each day. Kageyama was sick of hearing Hinata tell him that he was feeling no better and made an appointment with the doctor.

“I hate the doctor,” muttered Hinata and Kageyama scoffed.

“I don’t care. You’re still going.” He was straightening out the tie around his neck as he added, “Are you sure you don’t need me to take you? I can call into work—”

“Stop looking for excuses not to go and make money,” Hinata teased, and then he added, “I’m okay, really. I can go there myself.”

Kageyama bit his lip. He took a deep breath and began putting on his shoes by the front door, double-checking for his wallet. By the door, there was a step that he went down as he began to open the door. He turned around and saw Hinata in front of him, too. The step made him a little bit taller, but he was still a bit shorter than his husband.

“God, I don’t want to leave,” whined Tobio, and then he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He heard the omega giggle.

“Come on, Tobio. Make money so that we can take a vacation.”

Kageyama snorted and pulled back a little, grinning. Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck and stood a little on his tip toes, leaning and pulling his mate down for a kiss.

When Kageyama left, Hinata started getting ready to go to the doctor. He despised the doctor more than anything, but he knew that they’d be able to give him medicine to feel better. That was the only thing that motivated him into going.

So, forty-five minutes later, he found himself walking down to the subway station—he and Kageyama only owned one car, and the alpha often used it to get to work. He found a spot to sit down and immediately leaned back against the window behind him. His head was hurting, and the train smelled weird and he was feeling nauseous all over again. Hinata rubbed his tummy in an attempt to get the cramps to subside. He had to go to the bathroom.

He got off the cart he was on and walked out of the station, making his way slowly toward the doctor. Hinata was feeling sick at the smell of the street food and he hated the body warmth coming from other people passing by. He desperately wished his alpha was there to hold him.

A short while later and Hinata was checked in and waiting in the lobby of the doctor’s office. He texted Kageyama to let him know he had arrived safely, as he promised he would do, and closed his eyes. The room was bright, and the light stabbed a pain into the side of his head. He wanted a glass of icy water.

When it was his turn to see the doctor, Hinata slowly stood up and thanked the nurse attending him. She measured his height and weighed him until finally, finally she allowed him to sit down again after taking his temperature and blood pressure.

She asked him what his symptoms were, and the omega repeated every one. She asked him when his last heat was and if he took any suppressants. Once she had finished talking to him, she stepped out and informed him the doctor would see him momentarily. He waited impatiently, wanted to go home and lay down and sleep. He wanted Kageyama there beside him to kiss his head and rub his back and tummy.

The doctor walked in and Hinata hated how bright his stupid white coat was.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted politely and shook Hinata’s hand. He introduced himself and then asked Hinata what was going on. Hinata hated that, because what was even the point of telling the nurse his symptoms if this dumb doctor was just going to make him repeat them?

“…and I’m feeling super nauseous,” finished the omega and the doctor scribbled it down. “My husband and I think it’s possible that I might have a bug or something.”

“Well, you don’t seem to have a feverish temperature. It’s slightly higher than normal, but nothing crazy. I’ll still get a sample of your saliva to see if it is an illness going around, though.” He put gloves on his hands and then grabbed a swab, making his way toward Hinata. The orange-haired man absolutely despised this part, but he opened his mouth wide and allowed the man to gag a saliva sample out of him, anyway.

He left him there to run tests to see what was going on with Hinata and the omega waited impatiently. He wanted nothing more than to go home, for them to hurry up and give him his prescription so he could have Kageyama pick it up for him and then he could take them and get better. He didn’t like being sick.

However, his stay became extended when the doctor came back and told him the tests he ran were negative.

“Then, what’s wrong with me?” Hinata asked, “Why am I not feeling well?”

The doctor sucked in his lips. “Well… it could be…” he trailed off. “Let me try just one more test.” 

Hinata did not look as the doctor took a blood sample from him. He began to feel a little worried that the doctor could find nothing wrong with him and waited unhappily for the doctor to test his results. His arm was already starting to feel sore where the doctor had pricked him, and he could feel his body pulsing around the band-aid the doctor had given him. He took deep breaths and waited for the doctor to return.

However, Hinata was nowhere near ready to hear what the doctor was about to tell him.

The omega could not read his expression when he walked in the door, and that frightened him. The doctor looked at him and Hinata felt his heartbeat pick up.

“Did you find anything?” Hinata asked worriedly, “Did you figure out what’s wrong with me?”

“Oh, yes,” the doctor answered, swallowing, “Yes, it’s very clear now.”

“And?” Hinata pushed. He felt like he was going to pass out. “What’s wrong?”

“Well…” the doctor said, but then he was smiling, “The headaches, back pains, cramps, and the nausea… it definitely makes sense.” He stepped a little closer to Hinata.

Everything the doctor said after that seemed to go in slow motion. Hinata felt blood pump in his ears, felt his eyes widen, felt his throat close up and then his heart stopped beating altogether.

“… What did you say?” Hinata choked out, voice barely above a whisper.

The doctor smiled and repeated himself,

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant!”

***

He heard his phone ring, but Hinata didn’t pick it up. He knew that it was Kageyama, knew that he should’ve answered, but the thought of talking to Kageyama made him want to throw up all over again.

Hinata sat up slowly in bed, holding his stomach at the thought of Kageyama. His eyes squeezed shut and he held himself tighter. His stomach churned and he suddenly wanted to be far, far away from where he was. He had not been expecting the news; the terrible, terrible news. How had he not suspected it? After he’d just worried about nothing but the very idea of it for so long? How had he forgotten?

How had he not been more careful?

Hinata felt his bottom lip wobble. Without warning, he began to sob. Everything he had ever feared was coming true. He covered his face in his hands and sobbed into them, shaking horribly. What was he going to?

Hinata shook his head and gasped for air between sobs. He didn’t want to believe any of it was real, didn’t want to think about the harsh reality. He wanted Kageyama to hold, to kiss his hair and to tell him everything was going to be alright.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell his mate.

Kageyama would leave him. He’d abandon him if he knew that Hinata was currently pregnant with their child. He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand the thought that Kageyama was about to leave him. It’s not like he could hide his pregnancy forever. But how, how could he tell him and risk losing him for good?

Hinata began to cry harder, feeling his body shake. He sat there for a long time and simply cried to himself, asking the universe why? Why him?

As he continued to sob, Hinata stopped immediately when he heard the front door open downstairs.

“Shouyou?”

Hinata scrambled to get into bed, putting his phone on the bedside table and crawling under the sheets. He laid down and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“Shouyou?” he heard again and this time he could tell the voice was closer. Hinata felt his heart beating incredibly fast, could smell his mate from where he lay, and the scent made him want to cry again.

“Sweetheart?” Kageyama called right as he opened the door and he hushed instantly when he saw his mate asleep. He shut the door and shrugged off his jacket and tie before walking quietly over to his tiny husband. He sat down gently right beside him and stared at his sleeping face, noticing how it was slightly pink. Tobio reached a hand up and gently began running his hand’s through his mate’s hair, rubbing gently over the side of his head.

Hinata wanted to jump up into to his arms. The feeling of his fingers in his hair felt so good. He wished that Kageyama would lay down with him and cradle him close, but he continued to feign being asleep. He felt tears poke behind his eyelids when his alpha leaned down and kissed his temple lightly before standing up and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Hinata opened his eyes and allowed quiet, hot tears to fall down his face. He sniffed and cried quietly, wiping away tears and sniffing harshly. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know who to go to or how to tell his mate the news. He couldn’t go to anyone for advice, couldn’t tell anyone his secret that only he and the doctor knew. Hinata couldn’t even go to the person he trusted most to talk to him about it.

The omega was utterly and completely alone.

He raised a hand to his face and wiped at his tears. Once again, his heart longed to be near Kageyama. Hinata wanted the alpha so bad, wanted to listen to his heartbeat and smell his sweet scent. He always felt safest in the alpha’s strong arms. It was his favorite place in the world.

And he couldn’t even go there.

Hinata ran to the bathroom and threw up. It had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

He needed a shower. He took off his clothes and threw back the shower curtain, head pounding. He started the water and got in, shutting the curtain and stood under the water. Hinata did not move, just felt the water rush down his head and back, felt how each little bead swam down and pooled at his feet before being swallowed in the drain.

Hinata didn’t mean to attract Kageyama’s attention, but the alpha heard the shower go on and it was in his best instinct to immediately go upstairs to check on his mate. He entered the bathroom and Hinata felt his stomach flip when Kageyama softly called his name.

The taller man stripped nude and then hopped into the shower with him. Hinata, despite wanting him to hold him and kiss him, wished he’d go away.

When Kageyama touched him, his skin burned. He did not turn around to look at the man, just allowed himself to be pulled out of the water a bit so that the alpha could begin peppering sweet kisses along his shoulders and shoulder blades. Hinata was confused at his thoughts, heart telling him that it was good, felt good as his husband kissed and touched him, but his brain was screaming at him to stop, telling him to push him away and to crawl down the shower drain.

“Mm, what’d the doctor say?” Kageyama mumbled into his skin, kissing lightly over him, lips ghosting his pale flesh.

Hinata nearly fainted.

“U-Um… it’s just a cold.”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Hinata lied.

“… Are you sure? It seemed like you had a lot more symptoms than that.”

“Nope, it’s just a cold,” Hinata told his husband.

“Huh… have you picked up your prescription yet?”

“No prescription,” Hinata said, “the doctor expects I’ll be feeling okay by tomorrow. I’m already starting to feel better,” he lied again. Kageyama knew something was up immediately, but did not push the issue.

“Alright…” he said tentatively, “If you say so.” He lent back down to Hinata’s shoulder and began kissing him again, dragging his lips to his neck and peppering kisses there, too. Hinata wanted him to stop, but it felt so good.

Unknowingly to his tinier husband, Kageyama was trying to figure out ways to find out what was really wrong Hinata. Maybe it was a cold, but why wouldn’t they give him pills to take if that were true?

However, Kageyama did not have to wait long at all to find out the truth.

That night, as the two lay together, Kageyama awoke to the sound of his husband tossing about and muttering in his sleep. At first, Tobio dismissed it and started to go back to sleep since his husband often talked in his sleep, but he felt his eyes open again when he heard his husband calling for him. Only he wasn’t calling his husband by his given name, but his family name.

“Kageyama,” whined Hinata, “Kageyama.”

He hadn’t called Tobio by his last name since high school. The taller one flipped onto his back and turned his head to stare at Shouyou, who were wriggling slightly and panting heavy as he called out for him.

“Kageyama,” he said again, and then he mumbled, “Alpha, please.”

For a split second, Kageyama wondered if the other man was having a wet dream. This thought was dismissed, however, when Hinata started to thrash about wildly.

“No,” he whimpered, “No, wait!” Kageyama sat up and watched his husband in shock when his face screwed up in his sleep, and then his heart gave a terrible lurch when Hinata started screaming.

“Don’t leave!” he shrieked, “Stop! Don’t!”

“Shouyou!” shouted Kageyama, reaching over to grip Hinata’s shoulders and began to shake him awake, “Shouyou, wake up!”

“Kageyama! Kageyama!”

“Shouyou!” screamed Tobio again and Hinata’s eyes snapped open. He felt hands on his shoulders until Tobio leant over the bed and turned on a lamp on the bedside table.

Light illuminated the room and Kageyama took a good look at his husband. The smaller man’s eyes were opened wide, just as his was, in horror. His mouth was slightly agape and he was breathing heavy.

“Shouyou,” said Kageyama much softer, “What the hell is going on?”

And then he began to cry. Rather, Shouyou began to sob. Kageyama stared down at him wildly and watched as his husband covered his face with his hands. The alpha immediately scooped him up in his arms and held him close. He was shocked when he felt the other man quaking terribly in his arms, shaking like he never had before. He listened as Hinata tried to breathe, taking wild gasps of air in and watching as he began to turn white. He screamed as he cried. Kageyama finally realized that his beloved little omega was having a full-on panic attack.

“Sweetheart,” said Kageyama softly in his ear, “Honey, calm down. It’s alright, I’m here. I’m right here.”

And Hinata wailed because yes, that was the problem, he’s right there—

“Shh, come back to me, Shouyou. I’ve got you.”

Hinata buried his face into his mate’s neck, trying to calm himself and breathe in the other’s scent. He could hardly remember how to breathe properly, felt himself shaking in the other man’s arms.

“It’s alright. You’re alright.”

Hinata whined, wrapping himself tightly around his alpha. He began to whimper, calming down a little and hiccupping. Kageyama rubbed over his back and continued to talk sweetly in his ear, calming him. He’d never seen Hinata in such a state, but somehow, he knew what to do.

“Shouyou, what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked softly, “Talk to me.”

“Tobio…” Hinata cried so quietly that Kageyama might not have heard him. “Tobio, hold me.”

The other man hugged him tighter and began to softly stroke at his hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in Hinata’s scent. Hinata took short gasps as he continued to cry silently. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he calmed down. He took long sniffs of the alpha’s smell and clutched onto his shirt. He wished that Kageyama would never let him go.

For a long time, Kageyama held him. Hinata didn’t admit it to himself, but he let his alpha hold him for as long as he could because he knew he had to tell him the truth, and he wanted to remember the way Kageyama held him because he knew he’d never hold him that way again.

“Alpha,” Hinata whimpered, “You’re mine.”

“I am,” Kageyama answered, and then he turned his head to lick once over Hinata’s mark. The omega whined and shuddered a little.

“I love you,” Hinata cried, eyes wet, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” the alpha answered immediately, “I love you more than anything, my love.”

Hinata buried his head in his husband’s shoulder, shaking his head. “No… Tobio, I—” he gulped, “I really, really love you. I can’t live without you. I need you.”

Kageyama widened his eyes a little before closing them again and kissing gently at Hinata’s neck. “Sweetheart… my Shouyou,” he sniffed in the other man’s scent, “I need you, too. I love you. Truly, I do.”

Hinata squeezed his eyes tight and tried not to think about how the man would eat his words in a moment. He tried not to throw up as he finally, finally pulled away a little to grip Kageyama’s chest. His alpha stared at his teary face and felt his heart fall. Shouyou would not look at him, instead keeping his eyes closed.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked again quietly.

Hinata’s bottom lip quivered and his face scrunched up. At long last, he slowly looked up and stared into his husband’s eyes with his own teary eyes. He lifted a hand and cupped it around Kageyama’s cheek before leaning in and giving him a very long, very wet kiss. Kageyama kissed him back quietly until Hinata pulled away and looked at him again sadly. Tobio’s heart broke every time Hinata let out another tear, which he wiped away.

“Tobio…” he whispered. “I’m pregnant.”

Kageyama froze up. Hinata was expecting it, was more than ready for Kageyama to shove him away and scream at him, tell him how disgusting he was and to get out and to pack his bags and leave. The thought made Hinata let out another sob.

“Please don’t leave me,” Hinata wailed, “Please. I’m sorry, Tobio, I’m so, so sorry.”

Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes. His heart had stopped beating.

“I need you, please don’t abandon me. I love you, Tobio, I love you so much.”

“… Pregnant…”

Hinata covered his eyes and began to sob again. “I’m sorry,” he cried, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He repeated his words a million times, begging, “Please don’t leave me, Kageyama, please, please—”

Kageyama swallowed hard. His mind was empty. He did not know how to respond in that moment. He could hear the words Hinata was saying but, for some reason, he could not register his words.

“I love you,” Hinata cried weakly, “I love you, my alpha. I love you,” Hinata sobbed, “I need you, I can’t… I can’t go on without you, Tobio, really.”

Kageyama blinked, stared at the weeping omega in front of him. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Please love me, please, even if you don’t mean it. I don’t care if you have to fake it, just don’t leave me—”

“Fake it...?” Tobio repeated softly and Hinata cried out again.

Finally, Tobio began to cry with him.

“You’re pregnant,” he repeated, “You’re really pregnant.”

“I’m sorry—”

Tobio interrupted him with a laugh and Hinata, confused, slowly moved his hands away from his face to look at his alpha. Tobio was letting out tears and his chest shook with laughter.

“Oh my god!” he cried, and then he was holding Hinata close and kissing his hair, his neck, his face, anywhere his lips would reach. “I’m going to… Shouyou, we’re going to be parents!”

“What?”

Tobio leaned back and cradled his face in his hands, crying tears of pure joy. “I love you,” he said gently, grinning widely, “Fuck… I love you.”

Hinata stared at him wildly. “But… but I thought—”

Suddenly, Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and his grin slowly faded. “Wait a minute… what did you say earlier?”

Hinata felt himself go a little red. “You’re… you’re not angry?”

Kageyama scrunched his eyes up. “Did…” his mind could not wrap around what Hinata had said. But finally, it seemed to click. The reasons he was throwing up, why he lied to him, why he had been so scared of their coinciding rut and heat… it all made sense.

“Oh my god…” muttered Kageyama, and then, even though he knew the answer, asked, “Did you… think I was going to leave you?”

Hinata closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Tobio. I… I was so scared and…” he opened his eyes and looked at his husband worriedly, “and… are you sure you still love me? We… we’ve never talked about children and I thought… y-you must be so angry with me, I’m so sorry, Tobio. I didn’t want you to abandon me. God, I’m so scared of that. I can’t live without you, Tobio. Please, don’t leave me… please.”

Kageyama cocked his head at him, staring. “Are you a fucking idiot?”

Hinata widened his eyes at him and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Did you just ask me if I still loved you?” Kageyama suddenly grew irritated, “Shouyou… you dumbass.”

“What?”

“All those times I called you that in high school… and I was right. You really are a dumbass.”

Hinata blinked at him, shocked and confused. Tobio smirked at him.

“Dumbass,” he whispered, “I love you. I really, really love you.”

The omega looked away and Kageyama cupped his face in his hands again and left a long kiss on his lips, pulling away and smiling.

“I love you, Shouyou. I will always love you. There is nothing in this world that will make me love you any less. You could chop off both of my arms and legs and I’d say ‘Thanks, babe. I love you.’”

Hinata couldn’t help but feel his lips twitch up at the comment. He let out a little laugh.

“You idiot,” Tobio said with a wide smile, “I can’t believe that’s what you were so stressed about.”

Hinata frowned a little. “I thought you’d leave me once I told you… we’ve… never talked about children before and so I thought you didn’t want them. I thought that once I told you, you wouldn’t want me anymore. I was so scared.”

“Don’t ever jump to conclusions again,” Tobio told him, “Of course I want kids, you moron.”

“How was I supposed to know that?!”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “’Love me, even if you don’t mean it’… you absolute shithead. Don’t you ever say something to stupid ever again.” He scoffed at him, “Like I’d ever have to fake loving you.”

Hinata looked away again and blushed. Kageyama lifted his face in his hands once again. “I love you, Shouyou. My stupid dumbass. I’ll always love you.” He kissed over Hinata’s mark again, smirking. “See? This mark… it’s proof of my love for you. And so is this—” Kageyama raised Hinata’s left hand to his lips and kissed over the wedding ring there. “Any time you feel lonely again, or feel like I don’t love you… just remember that you have the proof that I love you. I love you more than anything, Shouyou.”

Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes and Tobio thumbed at his cheeks, smiling. “Didn’t I say it before, sweetheart? I’ll never hurt you. And I would hate myself if I ever lost you because you feared me… or because you were too scared to talk to me. Shouyou, my one greatest fear is losing you. Don’t forget that, dumbass.”

The omega looked at him wearily, giving him a small smile. Tobio leaned in and kissed his forehead, snickering.

“Seriously… thinking I’ll leave you because you’re pregnant… you’re fucking stupid.”

“Stop insulting me!”

“That’s the greatest news an alpha can ever hear, idiot. When their omega tells them they succeeded in impregnating them.”

“I didn’t know how you’d feel…”

“I feel,” Tobio grinned, “Extremely happy. The happiest I’ve been in recently, in fact.” Kageyama pulled him in close, cradling him. “God, I love you, my stupid little omega. I love you so much.”

Hinata felt tears prickle his eyes. “I love you, too.”

Kageyama looked down and furrowed his eyebrows. “What’re you crying for? I’m not leaving you, dummy. Not ever.”

“It’s not that,” Hinata cried, and then he was smiling, “I’m just… happy. And relieved. I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“Well, you didn’t,” Tobio clicked his tongue, “You never will. I’ll never abandon you.”

“I’m so happy, Tobio. I’m so, so happy.”

“Well…” Kageyama said, feeling his heartbeat pick up, “You know now how I feel about you carrying our baby. But… how do you feel about it?”

The omega pulled away a bit and smiled widely. “Well, you said the greatest news an alpha can hear is that their omega is carrying their baby, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, the greatest thing an omega can hear is that they’re carrying their alpha’s baby.”

“So… you’re happy?”

Hinata nuzzled into his alpha’s neck. “I’m more than happy. I love you, alpha.”

Kageyama smiled, cuddling his omega closely. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

***

Eight months flew by and Hinata did not stress again. Even though his husband was worrying about finishing the nursery and making sure Hinata had his baby bag packed three weeks in advance, the only thing the now very pregnant omega worried about was delivering their baby safely.

“Are you feeling okay?” Kageyama asked one afternoon, as his omega sat on the couch with his feet on the table in front of him and a bowl of popcorn sitting on top of his large baby bump. Hinata stuffed a handful of the popcorn in his mouth and swallowed before nodding to him.

“Is your back hurting?”

Hinata shook his head.

“Are you comfortable? Do you need another pillow?”

Hinata shook his head again.

“More water?”

The omega shook his head.

“Want me to rub your feet?”

Hinata chuckled a little. “’Yama, I’m fine, really. Stop worrying and come sit by me.”

The alpha tentatively sat beside his husband, wrapping an arm around him and watching him as he snacked on the popcorn he’d made him.

“How can I not worry?” Tobio muttered, “How can you not worry? The baby is due soon and you’re not even phased!”

Hinata smiled, taking the bowl of popcorn off his big belly and setting it aside, rubbing over his bump slowly. “Of course I’m a little worried,” he said, “But it’s fine. You’re here and our baby is almost here… trust me, I’m more than ready for this little sucker to pop.”

Kageyama smiled and kissed the side of his head once. Hinata picked up his husband’s hand and placed it on his belly. “Here,” he said quietly, “feel here.”

Kageyama did, but he didn’t feel anything. Hinata rolled his eyes and dug his mate’s fingers in his belly a little harder.

“Here, stupid,” he said, “Feel that? Feel that little bump?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama muttered, but the feeling was very faint. Hinata smiled.

“It’s the baby’s hand.”

Tobio scoffed. “How do you know? It could be his dick for all we know.”

Hinata scoffed back. “It could very well be a girl, Tobio.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Hinata smiled and leaned closer into him. Tobio rubbed over his shoulder gently.

“I can’t to officially meet them,” Hinata said sweetly and Kageyama smirked.

“Me too. Thank god they’re almost here.”

“Yeah,” Hinata sighed, and then he was rubbing over his belly again, looking for a kick. He felt nothing, but that was okay. “I think baby is asleep.”

“Wake him up,” Tobio said and Hinata rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he muttered, and then he went back to smilingly lovingly down at this baby bump. He wished his baby were here, wished that he could hold him close in his arms already. His abs were already feeling swollen since his body was beginning to lactate and his nipples itched.

But it was all worth it. All of the pain the baby put him through was worth it, because in less than a month, their baby would arrive, and they’d officially be a family. They’d officially be parents.

Hinata closed his eyes and smiled, resting his hands on his belly. Kageyama held him close in his arms and Hinata rest assured in knowing that he would remain their forever, through life and death. Only now there would be another addition to share that precious space with him, to love Kageyama just like Hinata loved him. The omega smiled at the thought of a little baby staring up at him, cheeks chubby and cute. They must’ve thought of a billion baby names for both genders, but they agreed that they’d know when the baby was born what the perfect fit was. Hinata silently wished for a baby that resembled his incredibly handsome other half, while the dashing alpha hoped for the complete opposite.

He dreamt of a child that was exactly like Hinata. Of course, it’d be icing on the cake if they had Hinata’s beautiful mess of orange hair and stunning brown eyes, but really Kageyama wanted a baby that would share Hinata’s wonderful personality. Hinata, who cared about others above himself and who spent all of his time appreciating the little things in life. The orange-haired omega that had a passion for the most random of things, and who looked at Kageyama like he was the only thing that mattered. His precious love Hinata, who could jump so high that he could touch the stars, and the Hinata that would adore their baby like he adored his husband.

And several weeks later, when Hinata gave birth to a baby boy that had tufts of raven black hair and the same vibrant blue eyes his alpha father wore, Kageyama knew he’d, although he didn’t mind in the slightest, have to go through many babies to find one that came close to resembling his perfect omega, Shouyou.


	3. Would You Still Hold Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata want many kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the third and final chapter is here! Dedicated to @ohmygosh because YESSSSS YOU GIVE ME SOME OF THE BEST IDEAS! Thank you so much for being patient! I hope you like this. It's pure fluff with some smut at the end! Enjoy! Please excuse any typos.

“Could you go any slower?”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

“Hey! Careful what you say in front of the baby!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, but on the inside, he can feel his heart giving a dangerous thump at the fact that their baby is finally about to enter their home for the first time.

Meanwhile, Hinata is holding his son close to him in his car seat. The baby is looking up at the sky curiously, noting the clouds and the chilly breeze that hits his cheeks. Hinata moves his blanket up closer to his face, resting it around his chubby cheeks to shield him from the cold.

“Honey, do you want me to unlock the door? The baby and I are going to freeze to death if you don’t hurry the fu—” Hinata takes a careful glance at the baby before rephrasing his words, “—if you don’t hurry up and unlock the door!”

“Quiet,” snarls Kageyama at Hinata’s teasing, and _finally_ the key fits just right in the door and then turns, allowing the small family of three to enter.

Hinata follows his husband inside before taking another glance down at the baby and cooing at him.

“Wow,” he whispers close to the baby, “Look, this is your home! Do you like it?”

The baby turns his head and looks curiously at the ceiling, which is plain and white. When Hinata’s face comes back into view, the baby’s focus turns to him, and the cutest toothless grin spreads onto the baby’s face. When Hinata speaks to him, he recognizes his voice immediately; he and Hinata had shared many conversations when he was in the womb, and he’s overcome with joy at the familiar sound of his parents’ voice.

“You remember me?” asks Hinata in a high pitch voice, but he’s already asked the question before, just days ago when the baby was born. But the cute, strangled cry that the baby gives that Hinata recognizes as a laugh is too pure for him to leave the question unasked.

Finally, the ginger omega sets the car seat on the step in front of the front door. He takes off his shoes and then Hinata is unbuckling the newborn from his seat and carefully raising him into his arms, blanket and all. Hinata can feel his heart thumping with love as he rests the baby against his swollen pec, allowing his son to rest his head against his chest. Hinata can feel his breastmilk leaking out of the nipple where he’d rested the baby, and he’s thankful that he’d remembered to place a pad against the inside of his shirt before he left the hospital that morning.

Kageyama is watching his family from afar, simply watching. He’d never realized just how incredible the sight of seeing Hinata nurturing their son would be until he’d finally gotten to see it for himself.

Hinata takes a careful glance up at his husband and then smiles a very small smile, turning his body so that the baby could look fully at Kageyama.

“Who’s that?” coos Hinata sweetly, kissing once at the baby’s tufts of hair. “Is that Daddy?”

Kageyama can feel every muscle in his cheeks pull as he genuinely smiles, stepping a little closer to the pair until he can rest a hand on the baby’s head.

“Do you remember Daddy, too?” the alpha says, bending down so that he and the baby can be face-to-face. The baby gives another strangled cry with a wide smile, and Kageyama wants to cry at how cute his son is.

“You look just like Daddy,” Hinata smirks, eyes moving from where they were looking down at his baby to investigate Kageyama’s eyes. His words are true; the baby has a few small tufts of very black hair and stunning blue eyes, slightly brighter than Tobio’s, but virtually the same.

“Maybe your future brother or sister will look just like Mama, huh?” teases Kageyama and Hinata snorts.

“I’m in no mood to have another baby any time soon,” chuckles Hinata, and it’s true. He’s still worn out from his eighteen-hour labor from his previous child, and the stitches around his lower regions are still unfamiliar to his body.

“I’m only teasing,” jokes Kageyama, but secretly he means what he’d said. He wants their next baby to look just like his precious omega.

Hinata suddenly feels tired, so he moves to the couch and sits down. For a while, the baby simply rests against Hinata, eyeing whatever is placed in front of him. Mostly, it’s Kageyama giving his goo-goo eyes or making funny faces at him to get him to laugh.

“Are the boys still coming over today?” Hinata asks his alpha, and Kageyama reverts his attention from his son to his omega.

“That’s up to you. Are you too tired for company?”

“Of course not,” smiles Hinata weakly. It’s true that he is tired, but he knew that his friends were already upset with him for not wanting a baby shower that he at least owed them each to come visit him and hold his baby.

“Then allow me to clean up a little,” says Kageyama as he stands, and then he’s turning around to ask Hinata, “Want me to get you anything?”

“I’m fine,” finalizes Hinata, and then the baby gives a cry that he knows is _not_ a laugh, and Hinata begins to shift the baby in his arms, lifting his shirt up and removing one of his arms from the sleeve, pushing it up over his shoulder and exposing his leaking nipple. He moves the baby toward it and allows the baby to eat him from. The experience is weird and uncomfortable, but Hinata breastfeeds the baby, anyway, because this is _his_ baby and he’d do anything for him. Besides, breastfeeding his baby instead of using formula meant that Hinata and the baby would have a special bond between the two of them, one that Kageyama and the baby could never quite have, even if Kageyama fed him from a bottle.

Hinata watches Kageyama clean their living room up, making sure it’s comfortable and has plenty of room for guests, as he feeds the baby. Kageyama takes careful glances at the two of them every now and then, feeling a swarming in his chest as he watches his omega feed their baby. Hianta is now smoothing the baby’s hair down and smiling sweetly down at him as he holds him against him. Kageyama thinks that he is the luckiest man in the world.

Finally, after the baby unlatches himself from Hinata’s nipple and is now panting to catch his breath and Hinata has burped him, the pair watch as Kageyama moves to answer the door, welcoming their guests.

It’s shocking that they all arrive at once, Kageyama and Hinata think. Hinata is still sitting on the couch, feeling a little sorry that he’s too exhausted to get up and greet his guests, but he can hear them mingling with Kageyama in the hallway.

“Okay,” he hears Kageyama saying quietly, “Just… be sure you don’t get too rowdy, okay? Shouyou’s still feeling a little weary from labor and the baby is, well, a _baby_ , so you can’t be too rough with him, okay?”

“Relax, man,” and Hinata’s heart swells when he immediately recognizes Nishinoya’s voice, “We won’t get too rowdy.”

Kageyama says something else that Hinata can’t quite make out, but whatever he said doesn’t matter. Hinata feels his eyes begin to wet as his old team enters the living room quietly, one by one.

“Hi, guys,” says Hinata softly, smiling at them. But none of them are looking at him; every pair of eyes in the room is staring down at the bundle of blankets in Hinata’s arms.

“Wow,” Yamaguchi says, “He’s so tiny!”

“He’s… so cute,” says Asahi, and Hinata isn’t surprised to hear him choke up and turn around.

“Oh my gosh…” whispers Sugawara, “I want one!”

“I mean, that can be arranged—” Daichi is cut off when Sugawara gives him a dirty look and slaps him on the arm.

Hinata smiles and then begins to gently pat the baby’s back from where he’s holding him. The baby makes a little noise and the room is littered with ‘aw’s.

Kageyama watches from the doorframe. He wants to hold his baby, too, but he knows that he’ll be able to do that whenever he wants very soon, and so he waits patiently.

“Did you guys want to hold him?” asks Hinata carefully.

“Yes,” answers Sugawara immediately and everyone chuckles quietly. Hinata stands up finally, carefully giving up his baby to Suga. He feels a little empty without the baby in his arms, but Hinata is thankful that his baby is at least in view.

“He’s very light,” Sugawara laughs softly. He makes a little face at the baby and watches as the baby smiles at him. He feels tears in his eyes, and then he’s passing on the baby to Daichi.

Daichi and Ennoshita each make funny faces at the baby when they hold him. The baby laughs at them and coos.

“He’s definitely got Hinata’s personality,” notes Daichi and Kageyama clicks his tongue.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Because,” explains Daichi, as though the answer is obvious, “If he had your personality then he wouldn’t be smiling or laughing. He’d be calling us all dumbasses.”

Everyone laughs at that except for Kageyama. But Hinata can see the light ghost of a grin on his face.

Tanaka is holding Kageyama and Hinata’s son now, and he’s staring at him as if he’s the most precious thing in the world. It’s funny to see him like that, gentle and caring. Normally, he was really rowdy and loud, but as he held the baby, his features were soft and quiet.

“We’re going to be such good uncles!” cries Noya, leaning over Tanaka on his tip toes to look at the small baby.

“Yeah!” agrees Tanaka, “We’ll teach you all sorts of things! How to ride a bike, how to pick up hot chicks—”

“ _Guys_ \--”

“Only joking, Shouyou! Anyway, we’re going to have so much fun when you get older! And we’ll even teach you how to play volleyball—”

“Yeah!” chimes in Nishnoya, “You’re gonna be a great libero, just like me, aren’t you--?”

“No,” huffs Tanaka, “He’s going to be the world’s greatest wing spiker—”

“He’ll be a setter.”

Everyone looks to Kageyama as he says this. The look in his eyes is dangerous and confident.

“He’s going to be a setter,” repeats Kageyama, “Just like me.”

“Guys, relax,” chuckles Sugawara, “Besides, maybe he won’t even _like_ volleyball when he grows up—”

Everyone gasps in horror. The room is silent. All at once, everyone begins to laugh stupidly.

“A baby born from the dynamic duo?” wheezes Daichi, “There’s no _way_ he’s not going to like volleyball!”

“’Grow up not liking volleyball…’” repeats Ennoshita with a snort, “Nice one, Sugawara!”

Sugawara rolls his eyes but grins carefully. Noya and Tanaka pass the baby to the only two in the room who haven’t gotten to hold the baby yet.

“Dang, he’s as big as my foot,” snorts Tsukishima. Yamaguchi snickers.

“What’s his name?” asks Yamaguchi, and Hinata and Kageyama are suddenly surprised that none of them asked that question sooner. But then Hinata and Kageyama are sharing a warm smile, and the omega turns back to his friend and announces,

“His name is Hiroto. It means ‘to fly far.’”

“Wow,” whispers Yamaguchi as he stares at the baby, “What a beautiful name for a beautiful little baby!”

“He looks just like the _King_ ,” mentions Tsukishima, “How can he be beautiful?”

Yamaguchi gives him a nasty look and then gives Tsukki the baby. Once the baby is in his arms, something in Tsukishima changes. His jaw drops a little in shock and then he’s saying,

“Oh, god, you’re right. He _is_ beautiful.”

Everyone snickers quietly to themselves, but Tsukishima does not hear them. He’s too focused on the cute, chubby cheeks that swell up when the baby smiles at him.

“Tadashi,” whispers Tsukishima, “I really want one.”

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, and then you’ll leave the baby for me to take care of and I’ll become a poor omega housewife that never sees his alpha and is burdened with having to take care of twenty babies—”

“You want twenty babies?” breathes Tsukishima and Yamaguchi turns pink.

“Were you even listening--?!”

The baby suddenly gives a start and then a little cry and Tsukishima is looking down at him as though he’s done something wrong.

“What did I do?” asks Tsukishima, because now the baby is fussing heavily and its’ _all his fault, oh god_ \--

“Don’t worry,” giggles Hinata, “He must be hungry again.”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” jokes Tsukishima half-seriously, because he knew he’d have to rinse his eyes with alcohol to get the image of Hinata breastfeeding out of his mind.

Everyone begins to say their goodbye’s and Hinata interjects, “We’ll have a party soon, okay? Since I wouldn’t let you guys throw me a baby shower—”

“Don’t worry, Shouyou,” smiles Nishinoya, “I’m sure there’ll be plenty of times for us all to hang out again in the future.”

Hinata smiles, hoping that that fact remained true.

Their old team left in a flash, and Hinata begins to finally feed his crying son again. Hiroto is making a fist at him and carefully banging it on his chest. Hinata grins again and uses one hand to grab his tiny hand, holding it against his chest.

Kageyama sits beside his husband, letting out a long sigh. He wraps an arm around Hinata and looks down to watch Hiroto suckle at his husband’s nipples. His lips twitch up again, and then he’s reaching a hand down to rub at the baby’s side. Hiroto unlatches himself and turns his head to look at Kageyama, smiling and cooing.

“Hey,” huffs Hinata, “I know you’re not done, Hiroto.”

But even though Hinata is desperately trying to continue feeding the baby, Hiroto isn’t having any of that. He’s throwing his arms in the air and smiling at Kageyama.

“Sorry,” apologizes Tobio for distracting their baby, and then Hinata is rolling his eyes and passing the baby to his husband.

Kageyama cradles Hiroto, looks down into the baby’s eyes and smiles widely.

“He really does look like me,” notes Kageyama, bending down and placing a kiss on HIroto’s forehead. Hiroto moves his head so that it’s leaning against Tobio, and then he’s closing his eyes.

“Poor baby,” whines Hinata, sitting up a little and resting his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder, staring down at Hiroto, “He’s probably exhausted.” He turns his gaze to look at his alpha, “Want me to put him in his crib.”

Kageyama hesitates. He bites his lip and grumbles, “I wanna hold him longer…”

Hinata buries his face into Kageyama’s shoulder to suppress his laugh. He thinks that Kageyama is incredibly cute, being possessive over their son.

“He’s got my genes,” states Kageyama when Hiroto is snoring softly, “I know it.”

Hinata looks at him, slightly confused. Kageyama explains,

“He’s… got the setter genes. I can feel it.”

Hinata smiles. “Even if he’s not a setter, we’re going to have plenty of kids that will be.”

Kageyama turns to him, eyes soft. “You want more kids?”

Shouyou bites his lip. “Maybe not right away, but… eventually, yeah. I want plenty of kids.”

The alpha grins for the millionth time that day, leaning to the side a little and allowing his lips to meet his omega’s. The two share several kisses before Hinata goes back to leaning on Kageyama, watching his son sleep in the alpha’s arms.

 _He’s a setter_ , declares Kageyama in his thoughts, _I’m sure of it._

But Kageyama had never been more wrong.

“Hiroto,” groans Kageyama, “Come on, son, just toss the ball up, see? Like Daddy does.”

“No!” shouts Hiroto, and then he’s running around his dad with his arms open. He’s running quickly toward the man that’s sitting on the patio in their backyard. Hinata closes his book and is ready when Hiroto comes running into his arms, scooping his up and holding his son as he buries his face in Hinata’s neck.

Kageyama is beyond frustrated. Hinata could already see the gray hairs that are littering his skull.

Hiroto had just turned four, and he was more active and vocal than ever. Kageyama had been pushing volleyball on him since the beginning of time, but it seemed that Hiroto had wanted nothing to do with becoming a setter.

“Hiroto,” sighs Kageyama softly as he begins to walk over to where Hinata is, “Don’t you want to be a setter like Daddy?”

“No!” shouts Hiroto again, “I want Mama!”

Hinata snorts. He remembers the first time that Hiroto ever watched a volleyball match, remembers how in awe he was at the way that people on the TV hit the ball across the court. Hinata is pulling Hiroto out of his neck, cradling him in his arms and asking,

“You want to jump and hit the ball, right?”

Hiroto nods vigorously. Shouyou looks at his husband smugly.

“See? He wants to be a middle blocker, dear.”

Kageyama folds his arms and huffs, turning away angrily. A smaller voice suddenly says something that causes Hinata and Kageyama to turn their heads.

“I be Daddy!” a voice shouts, and Kageyama is suddenly grinning proudly and hurrying to the pavement in front of Hinata, where a small child is coloring with chalk on the sidewalk. The toddler was born two years after Hiroto was born, and Kageyama was glad to see that his dreams had come true when their second son was born, for this baby resembled his perfect omega more than anything.

“Yeah?” asks Kageyama hopefully, sitting down on the patio and scooping up the two-year-old in his arms, “You want to be like Daddy, right, Akihiko?”

“Yeah!” the toddler says, and Kageyama is now kissing his face and holding him proudly against him, giving his second born a tight hug.

Hinata snorts because he _knows_ that Akihiko is too young to even know what a setter is; hell, even Hiroto was too young to understand exactly what spiking or tossing a ball meant. Kageyama was sitting there proudly, extremely satisfied with his second son wanting to be exactly like him, but Hinata doesn’t mention that Akihiko has no idea what he’d just agreed to for his alpha’s sake.

Hinata sets Hiroto back on the ground and allows the child to squat down and pick up a piece of chalk that Akihiko had left there. Hiroto begins to draw lines next to his brothers’ portrait, but then Akihiko turns around and looks down from his Dad’s arms and screams.

Akihiko begins to cry, squirming from Kageyama’s arms and rushing to stop Hiroto from drawing. He tries to grab to chalk from Hiroto’s hand, but the older boy won’t let up, so he hits the other boy on the head. Kageyama and Hinata gasp, pulling the two apart. Kageyama picks up Hiroto, who had begun to cry with the shock of being hit, and Hinata grabs a squirming Ahikiko.

“Akihiko!” gasps Hinata, “You can’t hit your brother! You made him sad, see?”

“He no color!” Akhiko cries, “I color!”

“You have to share the chalk, honey,” Hinata tells him, “Remember what we learned about sharing?”

“No share!” screams Akihiko, “No!”

“Akihiko,” states Hinata firmly, “Are we going to have to go into time-out?”

Akihiko stops crying to stare at his motherly figure in pure horror because _no_ , being in time-out was like being in _prison_.

“No, Mama! No time-out!”

“Then, can you say sorry to Hiroto and share your chalks?”

Akihiko looks frazzled. Hiroto had no problems sharing his things with his little brother, but Akihiko was a train wreck. He didn’t like sharing. But Hinata had threatened him with life in prison (more like two minutes sitting in a corner), and he wasn’t willing to go there for any reason at all.

Akihiko wrenches himself out of Hinata’s grasp and stomps over to his brother, who is sniffling in Kageyama’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Akihiko huffs, giving his brother a few pats on the back. “I share colors.”

Hinata smiles proudly and praises his son by giving his orange hair a quick pat. Akihiko is not at all happy, but he gives Hiroto his least favorite chalk as a way of getting around time-out. Kageyama and Hinata watch as their sons begin to draw with the chalk. Mostly its’ just scribbles and circles, but the pair praise them when their sons show them their artwork proudly, even though they have no idea what they’re supposed to be.

After a while, Hinata tells them that it’s time to go inside for lunch. Hiroto stands up immediately, following after Hinata. Lunchtime is perhaps his favorite time of the day besides snack time.

However, Hinata is not surprised when Akihiko throws a fit.

“No, Mama!” he shouts, “No lunch!”

“ _Yes, lunch_ ,” Hinata tells him, “Come on, baby, let’s go wash our hands and then Mama will make you something yummy to eat!” He holds out a hand for Akihiko to take, but the boy won’t have it. He begins to cry.

“I color!” he screeches and Hinata sighs. He tells Kageyama to take Hiroto to wash his hands while he deals with Akihiko.

“Akihiko,” warns Hinata, “If you don’t come inside to eat, Mama will have no choice but to put you in time-out for two whole minutes. You don’t like time-out, do you?”

Akihiko drops the chalk in his hand and begins rubbing at his eyes, letting out sobs. Hinata squats down in front of him.

“You don’t want something to eat, Akihiko?”

“No, Mama,” cries his son, quieting his sobs a little and moving one hand from his eye to look at the man in front of him, “I wanna stay outside!”

“We can come back outside later,” promises Hinata, “But right now, Mama wants to make you a yummy lunch so that you won’t be hungry.”

“I eat lunch later, Mama! I color now and eat later!”

“Akihiko,” states Hinata for a final time, “You can either come inside and eat lunch now and color later, or you can sit in time-out and not come back outside for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?”

Akihiko begins to whine loudly, rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t want to choose, wants his mother to listen to him and let him play outside longer.

“Akihiko?” says Hinata again and the small boy stomps his feet.

“I want Daddy!” he screams, and then he’s running around Hinata and heading to the back door, leaning against it and reaching up to make grabby fingers at the door. The door slides open and doesn’t have a handle, but Akihiko is too small and not strong enough to move the door on his own. “Daddy!” he cries, because right now he doesn’t want his mother’s help, doesn’t even want to look at him because he’s so _mad_.

“Mama will open the door for you, Akihiko,” Hinata states, and then he’s sliding open the glass door. Akihiko trips on the step trying to hurry inside, but he picks himself up and begins running through the kitchen and down the hallway.

“Daddy!” Akihiko shrieks again, and this time he can hear his daddy answer.

“Come wash your hands, Akihiko,” calls Kageyama, and Akihiko makes his way to the bathroom. Kageyama is helping his Hiroto dry his hands, but he lets Hiroto go when Akihiko enters the room. He bends over and scoops up the smaller boy in his arms, ready to help him wash his chalk-stained fingers.

Hiroto runs down the hallway and into the kitchen where his mother has already washed his hands in the kitchen sink and has begun to prepare lunch.

“Mama, I’m hungry,” he says and Hinata feels the boy wrap his arms around his left leg.

“I’m making lunch now, baby,” answers Hinata, “Can you help Mama and move Akihiko’s high chair to the table?”

Hiroto nods and hurries over to where Akihiko’s chair is and begins pushing it to the table. Hinata is thankful that it has small wheels on the legs, otherwise the floor would surely be scratched up by Hiroto’s hard pushing.

“I did it, Mama!” giggles Hiroto, and he hurries over to Hinata for praise. The taller man smiles and reaches down to give Hiroto’s head a few pats.

“Good boy, Hiroto!” praises Hinata, “I’m almost done with lunch, okay? Can you have a seat at the table, please?”

Hiroto definitely resembles Hinata when he was a kid; his son is kind and happy and almost never throws a fit. However, Akihiko is a completely different story. He always cried and threw fits. It became very clear that he resembled Hinata’a alpha when he was a child. But Hinata loved him just the same.

As Hinata begins to place the food onto plates, Akihiko and Kageyama wander into the kitchen together. Akihiko is burying his face into Kageyama’s leg.

“Akihiko,” says Kageyama, “You remember what we talked about in the bathroom?”

“… Yeah.”

“Then, what do you have to say to Mama?”

Hinata looks over at the mention of himself, and Akihiko turns his head a little and peeks one eye out at Hinata.

“Mama…” he says lowly, feeling his eyes turn wet, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” asks Hinata. He knows what his son is apologizing for, but he needs Akihiko to say the words so that he understands.

“For yelling…”

“And?” Hinata continues, “Did you listen to Mama when I told you to come inside?”

“No…”

“What do you think you should do next time Mama asks you to come inside for lunch?”

“…”

“ _Akihiko_?”

“I go inside next time…”

Hinata smiled, squatting down and opening his arms. “Good boy, Akihiko!”

Akihiko begins to cry and then he’s running fast at his mother, nearly slipping on the tile. Hinata hugs him close when Akihiko buries his face in his chest, lifts him up and holds him in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Mama! I’m sorry!”

“I know you’re sorry,” Hinata says gently, “It’s okay, baby. Mama forgives you.”

Akihiko began to sniffle, pulling away a little. Hinata continues what he was doing as he holds his son in one arm, plating the food. Akihiko watches him closely.

Kageyama pours them all some juice to drink and then sits down at the table. Hinata puts Akihiko in his high chair and gives him a plate of food before giving Hiroto and Kageyama their share, too. Finally, they’re all sitting around the table eating quietly.

“Mama, I need more, please,” says Hiroto politely. Hinata smiles.

“We’re not going to eat more lunch right now, Hiroto. Can you be a good boy and wait until snack time?”

Hiroto looks dejected, but he nods and looks down sadly at his empty plate, anyway. Hinata picks up his cup of juice and gives it to his child, allowing Hiroto to take it and begin drinking from it quietly.

The day goes by and Kageyama and Hinata’s children behave themselves splendidly. Right after snack time, Kageyama and Hinata are sitting in the living room and watching TV as their children play on the carpet in front of them. Hinata is snuggled up close to his alpha, watching some college volleyball match. Of course, playing volleyball was much more fun for the two of them, but watching any volleyball match on TV was satisfying, too. They critiqued players and cheered for whatever team they’d be cheering for that night.

Hiroto quickly stopped playing with his toys to watch the TV, too, and Akihiko grew bored quickly. He noticed that his brother had stopped playing with his toy cars, and, having been lost in his own little world, Akihiko didn’t bother to notice at first. But then, his head turned to look for his mother, and he felt his blood boil.

There, on the couch, Akihiko saw his parents snuggled up together. Or, rather, he saw his Daddy hugging his Mommy. Akihiko grew angry very quickly. He didn’t like sharing _anything_ , and that included his mother.

So, Akihiko purposefully stands up and falls onto his side, letting out a loud cry.

His plan works, because now Hinata is standing up and making his way toward him. He picks up Akihiko and cradles him in his arms, taking him back to the couch and sitting down.

Hinata and Kageyama already knew that Akihiko sometimes faked being hurt just so that Hinata would hold him. It was something he’d always done, and Hinata absolutely loved it. He loved knowing that his son always got jealous of his husband whenever they snuggled and only wanted his mother to snuggle him.

“You don’t have to pretend to fall, Akihiko,” smiled Hinata as he held him close, “If you want Mama to hold you, you can tell me. I’ll always hold you.”

Hinata had told him these words every time Akihiko did this, but the boy never listened. He was now shooting daggers at his Daddy, mentally telling him to _back off_.

Hinata kissed his head and hugged his child closer, rubbing his back and loving the feeling of holding his son.

Later that evening, long after they’d eaten dinner and Kageyama had helped his omega put their kids to bed, Hinata and Kageyama have turned the lights completely off and are warm under their bedsheets in their bedroom.

Kageyama had been waiting all day to be alone with his husband, had practically thrown him into bed as soon as their kids were asleep and slithered on top of him.

“Tobio…” breathes Hinata, closing his eyes. His husband is leaving sloppy kisses on his neck, biting and sucking and licking. He can feel himself hardening up, but he’s honestly so tired that he’s not even sure he wants to have sex. “I’m tired…”

“Shut up,” says Kageyama, and he begins to shove Hinata’s boxers down his legs. “Your dick is saying otherwise.”

“The kids are in the other room…” reasons Hinata and Kageyama scoffs.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve had sex with them in the other room,” he says, “Just be quiet. Like usual.”

Hinata rolls his eyes. Kageyama removes his own underwear, and now they’re both stark naked under the sheets. Kageyama knows that they can’t take their time—Akihiko could wake up at any minute and cry for them to hold him—so he immediately shifts their hips together and begins to rock.

“ _Oh_ ,” moans Hinata quietly, “Shit.” His cock is now trapped between his stomach and his husband’s hard dick, the friction causing him to groan and whine.

“Fuck, that’s good,” groans Kageyama, rocking their hips a little harder. He shifts Hinata’s legs so that they’re wrapped around his waist and groans when he feels Hinata’s cock twitch. Their pulsing dicks create a hot friction as they rock together, and Hinata can already feel sweat forming around his hips and thighs. Hinata moans quietly, can feel a chill run up his spine when he feels their tips catch together. When Hinata feels his husband’s precum leak onto his own hard cock, he moans and feels a wave of slick rush out of him.

“Fuck,” curses Kageyama, can smell Hinata’s slick the second it slips out of him, “Already?”

“Shut up,” growls Hinata, “It’s been a while since we’ve had sex. I’m horny.”

“What happened to being tired?” teases Kageyama and Hinata gives him a nasty look.

“Do you want to fuck me or not?”

Kageyama groans and pulls away. He flips Hinata over onto his stomach and makes his way down his body, leaving kisses that trail down his spine until he’s at the cleft of Hinata’s ass. He moans when he sees a shiny wetness slip out of Hinata’s hole. He spreads Hinata’s cheeks, studying his wet hole. Kageyama is a little weary when he sees his hole; he’s nowhere near as tight as he was when they’d first started dating. He’d already had two children for goodness sake. But Kageyama loved the sight of his hold anyway, didn’t care that Hinata had stretch marks and that his ass was a little wrinkled. Kageyama thought it was hot as hell.

With that thought, Kageyama finally leaned forward and began to lap at Hinata’s slicked up hole. The other man moaned quietly, biting at the pillow to keep from groaning too loud. He knew that if he was too loud, he might wake the kids. But Kageyama’s tongue inside of him was just too good; Hinata couldn’t help himself.

He began to rock his ass back onto Kageyama’s face, panting heavy. Kageyama licked deep inside of him, feeling Hinata squeeze around him as he began to suck at the rim. He prodded and licked in his mouth, lips heavy against the edges of his hole.

“Oh yeah,” whined Hinata, “Fuck.”

Kageyama began to squeeze at Hinata’s parted cheeks, nails clawing at the soft flesh. He pinched at him suddenly, making Hinata jump a little. Kageyama did not hesitate to claw at Hinata’s cheeks, scratching him and pinching him hard enough to bruise. He quickly massaged the cheeks after, pulling away from where he was vigorously to blow over Hinata’s hole. Kageyama gathered up his saliva and spat heavily at his hole, making Hinata groan. Tobio watched another wave of slick poured from Hinata’s ass.

“God, that’s so hot,” whispered Kageyama, and then he was diving back in, closing his eyes and flicking his tongue back inside of Hianta’s asshole. The other man whined loudly, clutching at the bedsheets and rolling his hips back onto Kageyama’s face. He felt more slick fall out his ass, and Tobio ate it all up.

“Tobio, come on,” he whined lowly, “Put it inside.”

Kageyama pulled away, “Already? Are you sure?” He bit his lip, “Want me to finger you first?”

Hinata groaned again at the bluntness and shook his head vigorously. “No, I don’t need it. Come on, fuck me right now.”

Tobio licked his lips. “Did you take your suppressants?”

Hinata smiled. “Nope.”

Kageyama halted, eyes wide. “You didn’t?”

The ginger flipped around slowly, raising a hand and caressing Tobio’s face gently. “I haven’t for like, two weeks now.”

Kageyama blinked down at his omega, swallowing hard. Hinata smiled.

“I was thinking… well…”

The alpha finally understood, gasping out. “You… really? You mean it?”

Hinata smiled. “Of course I mean it, stupid. I want lots of kids with you.”

“Okay, listen,” said Kageyama, shaking his head. “I know you’re super horny right now, but let’s think this through—”

The omega rolled his eyes, “Tobio, I _have_ been thinking about this. For a long time now, actually.”

Tobio ran a hand through Shouyou’s hair carefully, whispering silently.

“You mean it, Shouyou? You want another baby?”

Hinata smiled, raising up on his elbows and giving Kageyama a soft kiss. Their lips molded together softly as they always did, catching the other’s softly. Kageyama’s lips were wet, and Hinata loved the feeling. He gave his husband a few more soft pecks before pulling away slowly, laying down again and going back to caressing his husband’s face softly.

Kageyama felt tears well up in his eyes. The two sat there quietly for a little while, staring at each other’s features and giving each other sweet kisses.

“I love you,” breathed Kageyama to his omega, “I love you so much.”

Hinata grinned brilliantly, giggling softly. “I love you, too,” he told his alpha. Finally, he raised his hips a little and sighed, saying, “Alright, let’s hurry up and make another baby.”

Kageyama chuckled and then his eyes darkened. He positioned his hips and raised Hinata’s up, guiding his throbbing hard cock toward the omega’s slicked up hole. His licked his lips thrust inside quickly, but slowly. Hinata threw his head back. He wanted to moan out, wanted to scream at the incredibly good intrusion, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk waking his children up, knew they’d be absolutely traumatized. With that thought, he raised the covers up higher over the two of them, taking precautions.

When Hinata was completely full of his husband’s cock, he reached a hand down to feel around where they were joined. Kageyama grunted at the feeling of his omega’s feeling around the base of his cock.

“ _Ugh_ ,” groaned Hinata, “Fuck, you’re so deep in there.”

Kageyama choked, closing his eyes and doing his best to hold back from fucking Hinata hard like he wanted. That’s how the two of them liked it, fast and hard and rough, but they couldn’t fuck like they wanted. That was possibly the biggest problem with having kids; they had to be quiet. But Kageyama loved making Hinata scream, loved it when his husband was so far gone that the only thing he knew was Kageyama. It was pure torture not being able to fuck his husband hard.

“’Yama,” whined Hinata, “Come on, baby, move already.”

Tobio huffed, pulling his hips back and then thrusting slowly back inside. Hinata whimpered, thrashing his head to the side. Kageyama repeated his actions, slowly fucking back into his omega’s hole.

“Mm,” cried Hinata, strangled. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in his lips to keep from moaning. Kageyama started up a slow motion, pulling his hips out and then pushing back inside, allowing the tip of his cock to bang back inside of Hinata. He threw his head back at the heat of Hinata’s hole. It had felt like forever since the last time they’d had sex, and the feeling of being shoved deep inside of Hinata’s slicked up hole felt too good. He let out a groan and Hinata shushed him.

Tobio held Hinata’s hips as he rocked his cock inside of him, pausing for a moment when he went too fast and the bed frame would knock on the wall.

“Oh god,” whined Hinata, “Oh _fuck_.”

“Oh my god,” whispered Kageyama, “Being inside you is too good, Shou.”

“Faster,” begged Hinata, “Please, faster.”

“I can’t,” grunted Tobio, “If we go too fast—”

“Come on,” interrupted Hinata, “Just for a little bit, please, go faster—”

Kageyama knew he shouldn’t have, but he sped up his thrusts, anyway. Hinata whined, moaning a little louder. Tobio decided that his moans weren’t _that_ loud, and the pleasure he was feeling was too good to slow down again, so Kageyama kept his fast pace, fucking into his omega quickly.

The bed had begun to squeak, but Hinata and Kageyama barely heard it when their mattress groaned underneath them. Hinata spread his legs farther, begging Kageyama to fuck even deeper inside. Slick trailed out of his hole around his husband’s cock, giving him more lube to fuck him with. The feeling of Hinata wetting his cock made Kageyama’s pupils darken further, and he spread his own legs further and went even quicker.

Sure, the bed frame was knocking against the wall, and _yes_ , maybe Hianta was moaning a little _too_ loud, but was it really _that_ loud? Neither of them seemed to care. They were too far gone, had been craving sex all day, and now that they were finally in the middle of pleasing one another, neither of them could focus on anything else.

Kageyama grabbed at one of Hinata’s legs, moving it from his waist and throwing it over his shoulder, never slowing his heavy thrusts. Hinata moaned heavily at the new position, throwing his head to the side and biting at the pillow beside him to quiet himself. Kageyama sat up fully and grabbed at Hinata’s ankle, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes as he placed a few kisses at the side of his ankle. Hinata opened his eyes a little and watched his husband kissing at his ankle, sucking a little but mostly just leaving sweet pecks. Hinata raised up his hips a little more and Kageyama thrust into him even faster.

The alpha bent over, forcing Hinata to stretch his leg inward as Kageyama loomed over him darkly. He stared down at his omega and then raised his hands up, gripping onto the bed frame above them with both hands and holding onto it tight, silencing its’ thuds slightly as he moved even quicker into his shaking omega.

Hinata opened his eyes fully, mouth open and expression lewd. He was panting heavy and releasing small whines and whimpers, reaching his hands up and wrapping them around his husband’s body, feeling over him. Kageyama was feeling sweaty and hot, abs stretching with every hard thrust of his hips he gave.

“Shit,” cursed Hinata again, hole squeezing around the fat cock that pounded so deliciously inside him. Tobio groaned rather loudly at the feeling, moving one hand from the bed frame to slither down to Hinata’s chest, feeling around his nipples for a moment before moving his palm up to close his fingers around Hinata’s neck.

Hinata moaned loudly, removing one hand from Kageyama’s chest to rest over the hand that was lightly choking him. Kageyama’s eyes never left his. Hinata felt the fingers give a light squeeze, felt himself struggle to take a breath for only a moment. Kageyama continued to give his neck light squeezes, taking Hinata’s breath away every time. Hinata moaned out again, squeezing his hole hard around the cock inside him again.

Kageyama’s eyes squeezed shut and he gave a hard squeeze around his husband’s throat, choking him. Hinata wheezed his other hand flying up to grip at the hand at his throat. Kageyama groaned, opening his eyes and releasing his heavy grip. Hinata gasped in the air he needed, filling his lungs.

“Sorry,” apologized Kageyama, slowing his thrusts a little, but Hinata shook his head vigorously.

“N-No, fuck, don’t stop, keep going, _shit_ \--” Hinata begged. Kageyama licked his lips, pausing his thrusts and flipping Hinata around so that he was on his hands and knees. He shoved Hinata’s face into the pillows and then began to fuck quick into him again, leaning down over him and pressing his chest to his omega’s back. He immediately began to pound into him, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s middle and fucking roughly into him, shoving his cock repeatedly inside the tight heat that was Hinata’s insides, churning them.

“You gonna cum, baby?” growled Kageyama, biting at his husband’s ear and tugging at the shell.

“F-Fuck, yeah!” cried Hinata, “Oh god, don’t stop!”

“Fuck,” cussed Kageyama, “Fuck yeah. I’m gonna knot you, sweetheart.”

Hinata widened his eyes, throwing his head back for a moment before burying his face in the sheets again, biting at them. His words were muffled when he said,

“Yes, yes, knot me, alpha, please—”

“I’m so close,” growled Tobio. The two of them could feel the base of his cock beginning to swell. Hinata did his best to squeeze at it, nipping his growing knot. Kageyama groaned into his shoulder, biting and licking at his mark. The second he licked at it, Hinata was throwing his head back, shuddering, and cumming hard across the bed sheets. He cried out, sobbing into the bed sheets and feeling Kageyama’s knot thrusting hard against his hole.

“Come on,” whined Hinata, “Put your knot in me, fuck.” Hinata began to whimper, squeezing hard around his fat cock again.

“Shit,” Kageyama cursed, “It feels so good when you squeeze around me like that.”

“Yeah?” whimpered Hinata.

“Fuck, yeah,” cussed Kageyama, “You’re gonna make me cum, baby, fuck.”

“Mm, cum inside me, honey,” the ginger said, “Stick your fat knot inside me, I want it so bad.”

Kageyama bit down hard on Hinata’s mark and then shoved his knot deep inside.

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” grunted the alpha, and he felt his knot pop inside of Hinata, cum flooding inside of his hole and coating him.

Hinata whined and Kageyama hugged himself closer, panting heavy into his ear. The sheets on his back had begun to stick. Hinata smiled when Kageyama began to sniff at his neck, feeling cum being pumped into him.

“Your knot feels so good—”

“Mama?”

Kageyama and Hinata froze. Hinata looked over his shoulder and the pair exchanged a fearful look.

“Daddy?”

Kageyama flipped the two of them on their sides and pulled the sheets up to their chins. In the darkness, they could see a small figure standing in the door frame.

“H-Hiroto?” called Hinata, staring at the figure. He saw it move in closer in the darkness, right up to the side of the bed.

“Are you okay, Mama?” asked Hiroto fearfully. Hinata blinked.

“Y… Yeah? Mama’s fine, honey. Why are you asking that?”

“I heard some scary sounds,” explained Hiroto, “I think there’s a monster in your room, Mama!”

Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s hair to keep from laughing.

“O-Oh,” Hinata blushed, turning incredibly red, “No, honey, that was just… um, Daddy and Mama. We’re okay, honey, go back to bed.”

Hiroto tilted his head to the side. “What’re you guys doing?”

Hinata’s eyes widened in the darkness. Kageyama stopped laughing. The exchanged another look and then Hinata was stuttering.

“U-Uh… uh, we, um, we were just—”

“Making sandwiches!”

Hinata squinted his eyes and turned his head very, very slowly in disgust. Even though it was dark, Kageyama could see the disgusted look in Hinata’s eyes. Hinata mentally face-palmed.

“… In bed?” asked Hiroto, shocked. Hinata rolled his eyes, glad that Hiroto could not see him.

“… Yes,” Hinata finished lamely, “We’re making and eating sandwiches… in bed…”

“That’s right,” said Kageyama, “And they’ve got plenty of thick mayo on them, too—”

Hinata threw a fist back and punched Kageyama hard in the face.

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Hinata told him. He could feel Kageyama’s knot beginning to swell down from where it was pumping inside of him. “Mama will make yummy pancakes in the morning—”

Hiroto gasped loudly, agreeing and saying cheerfully, “Okay! Good night Mama, good night, Daddy!”

“Good night,” the pair said in unison, and they heard Hiroto run out of the room at full speed, knowing that the sooner he went to bed, the sooner he’d be able to wake up and eat pancakes.

Kageyama’s cock squelched out of him a second later, knot no longer swollen and pulsing. Hinata sat up and began beating his fists on Tobio.

“Ow! Hey—”

“’Making sandwiches?’ Making _fucking_ sandwiches? Are you really this stupid?!”

“Ow, ow! Stop!”

“God, why’d I have to marry such a fucking idiot?!”

Kageyama raised his arms up, defending himself from his omega’s furious pounding.

“I panicked, okay?! I got scared—”

“You got scared?! Oh, I’ll give you something to be scared about!” Hinata growled aggressively, “’Plenty of thick mayo on them, too’?!” repeated Hinata, slapping Kageyama hard on the head, “You stupid piece of shit!”

Hinata hit him hard again and Kageyama rolled away from him, huffing and rubbing over his sore body. Hinata growled and laid down, pulling the covers over himself and facing away from his alpha. The pair remained silent for several long moments, air thick and heavy and smelling of sweat. Kageyama rolled over to face his husband, sighing.

“I mean… you’ve got to admit, that _was_ a pretty good joke—”

Hinata sat up again and slapped Kageyama across the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm noticing some repetition with ending my works with Hinata hitting Kageyama... oops.  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed! I decided that the last chapter had enough angst, so I decided to make this chapter pretty plain and simple and fluffy! Thanks for the read!
> 
> ALMOST FORGOT! IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> I have an ask.fm now! I know that ask.fm is out of date, but I felt as though it is a good place for my readers to request fics anonymously as well as asking me questions about just about anything! You can find it under the same username I have here. If nobody wants to visit it then I totally understand, it’s just there as a backup! Thanks!


End file.
